God's feats of valor
by dizi100
Summary: Kratos defeated Zeus, but he's not safe yet. Someone wants him dead... Spoiler warning
1. The new lord of Olympus

My first story. please comment. hope you like it.

i do not own kratos.

* * *

"No

"No! You can't do this to me, the man shouted begging for mercy. You wouldn't kill your own father after all that I've done for you."

Two shady figures appeared out of thin air. They could always be seen by one man. Because they were ghosts from his past, he was never alone from them. Now they told him to do it slowly and very painfully.

Now they would finally leave him alone. Everything would change. To better or for worse? That was the least of his worries. Finally his long journey would come to an end.

"It's all over Zeus, shouted the pale man. Athena won't save you now. It's time you take blame from your mistakes."

"I should've known you wouldn't understand what's good for you. You should have just stayed in hell and rot there!"

That one shot from either one of them would change the life of many. Saving or destroying.

In one blink of an eye, Zeus tried to turn the tide of this battle. Small lightning flew towards the Ghost of Sparta, only to go just an inch past his throat.

At the same second, Zeus was already gone. Never to know if he hit his target. It was too late for him. He was ripped apart by the Blade of Olympus.

Sparing one last look to the bloody mess, the warrior left there. Victorious.

Deep beneath the surface of earth, something was watching the events very satisfied.

Back at the remains of Olympus, something huge was closing on to the ghastly warrior.

"You have been a great help for all the titans Ghost of Sparta. To be honest I didn't think you could do it. After all he still was the king of all gods."

Before getting a chance to answer, the titan continued.

"Still, were very grateful for your help. We couldn't have beaten Zeus without you. But I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to give me that sword. We can't risk it to be given in the wrong hands."

"What will I gain from this, Gaia?"

"We thought you might ask that. I'll give you power over every creature on earth. Trees fall from your path, armours will shatter from every strike you make. Not even steel will hold you back anymore. You'll be able to cut through almost anything."

During that long introduction, the warrior's blades had gotten a little heavier. Not that it would bother his future battles.

Proving the swords power, he threw his blades at a nearby stone column that was cut in half so easily, that the peaces just fell back on their places.

"You have proved yourself worthy of this gift. Now give me the Blade of Olympus."

The warrior raised the sword high in the air, and the titan snatched it from his grasp, starting to squeeze it with massive strength.

The blade started glowing, as it started its final struggle.

A small explosion followed the loud snap as the sword broke in three pieces.

The last thing that could remind them of Zeus was gone. Olympus, gods living there, the Blade. Olympus was deserted, for good.

Gaia was a titan, never to be trusted by humans or gods. That gave her an idea.

"No one should come and claim Olympus to himself. And I could do something to this place in about two days. Could you think of staying here?"

The titan's invitation was really tempting. God of war's palace was nothing compared to Olympus.

"I accept. I'll come back in two days, and I don't expect to se you here anymore."

"I can guarantee it. I can just and just fit on this mountain. When you return, there'll be no sign of life whatsoever.

Those final words left the titan alone on Olympus.

"Goodbye Kratos, lord of Olympus."

"Goodbye indeed Kratos you bastard son of Olympus. Two days will do fine. I'll give you a little visit then.

A terrifying scream ruined the moment for this dark character

"Could you keep the shitty human quiet!"

"Yes my lord! Right away!"

"Idiot." After saying so, he creature made the walls tremble with its laughter.

"RHHAAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAAA!! I can't wait to meet you Ghost of Sparta."

Two days later, Kratos started climbing back to Olympus. It wasn't really fast, but after 10 hours of climbing, he was finally at the top.

On the top, Kratos looked at his arms, knowing that something was different. He had a feeling that Gaia didn't do something only about his blades.

Raising his eyes from his hands, Kratos saw the most magnificent sight he had ever seen.

The walls were nothing less then pure gold, the doorpost was covered in diamonds.

Slowly walking inside, Kratos entered a huge hall that lead to three other rooms.

No one needed to tell Kratos what was beyond those doors.

First door would be to the dining-room, second to the bedroom and the third to the room where you're able to watch humans.

At the end of the hall there was a big golden throne. Above that there was an image of Gaia.

"I thought we were never going to see each other Gaia." Kratos said sounding very sarcastic.

Because of Athena's death, Kratos was no longer bound to the spell that Athena had put on him in Rome. It would've been quite hard to live on Olympus while being only the size of a man.

Behind the throne, there was a small coffin. On top of the coffin there was a small epitaph.

"Here lies Zeus, son of Kronos, a god and the betrayer of the titans."

Kratos gave the words a little laugh and tried his new throne.

Suddenly Kratos remembered how Zeus had destroyed Sparta and all who live there.

He started searching for nations who were brutal, arrogant and would do exactly what he tells them to do.

After a few minutes of searching, the task seemed impossible. There were people to that description, nowhere to be found.

Philosophers had become more common in all over Greece.

Rotten pacifists and their miserable lies thought Kratos and cursed many times in his head.

Frustrated by the lack of warriors, Kratos sat down on his new throne, seemed like he was going to burst.

Suddenly the hall started filling with black smoke and rotten air switched places with normal air.

"Already looking for an army Kratos? You're even more anxious then Zeus."

Remembering the voice, Kratos pulled out his blades as quickly as possible.

After the smoke had gone, Kratos looked at the creature and shouted maybe a little surprised by this visitor.

"Hades!"


	2. The challenge from the god of the dead

Thanks for reading the first chapter :D I'll try to make a new one for every wednesday.

* * *

Kratos swiftly threw his blades at Hades

Kratos swiftly threw his blades at Hades in less then a second, but it didn't even get to touch Hades. Hades completely vanished from there.

Suddenly his face turned up in front of Kratos. Kratos acted quickly and pierced the place where Hades should have a heart.

But there was nothing there. Hades didn't have a body to pierce.

Kratos felt a sharp claw in his neck while the head of Hades just floated there.

"Nice killer instincts Kratos, but I didn't come here to kill you. Although your soul would be perfect to my little collection."

A rotten smell filled the air in the hall, causing Kratos to topple while trying to get away.

"Are you going to keep on fighting or should I let go?"

"What do you want from me, Kratos asked bitterly. Why does the god of the dead leave hell to meet the former god of war?"

"Why indeed. Let's see why."

Hades swayed his hand and a portal shaped hole ripped to the air in front of them.

"Newcomers first." Hades said that and pushed Kratos right into the darkness.

Kratos was literally swallowed in to the dark depths of the portal.

After falling a few seconds, Kratos found himself on the middle of a poor looking village.

Kratos could never forget that village, since it was straight from his worst nightmares.

"Remember Kratos? The beginning of your journey. Your hate of Ares was born in here."

Kratos had already seen how his soldiers had slain all the innocent people in the village.

"Shall we go to the main event?"

Kratos stepped in to the last house on that village. He was just in time to witness his nightmare once again.

"My interest started growing when you killed your wife and daughter. I wanted to know how you, a human would try to kill a god. Even though it took you ten years."

"Why did you bring me here? Haven't I suffered enough? Didn't I kill Ares to avenge them?"

Hades laughed quietly by himself. "To remind you Kratos. You're the last person who should ever forget about these."

Kratos would have punched Hades if he would've had the strength to do it. He was still dizzy from the smell that filled the air all around them.

"Time to go."

A new portal opened before Kratos and this time he didn't hesitate to step through it.

Now they were in a familiar room. The desert howled behind them and on their left, a door opened. Kratos saw himself, dragging the Pandora's Box with him.

A Huge sharp boulder flew pass them straight into the old Kratos.

"This was the first time you escaped from me, Hades sounded a little disappointed. You almost failed your task, but instead you threw the old captain to me."

Kratos decided just to watch how his guts drained away from his body and listen to what Hades had to say.

Another portal appeared for them and this time they found themselves looking down from cliff. Below them, they saw the fight between Kratos and Ares.

"You turned out to be quite a fighter, when you became the new god of war. I was almost surprised by your victory."

And so they continued watching the past. Like the times when Kratos was god of war, Zeus and the sisters of fate, or again seeing how Kratos escaped from hell.

After them, they were back on Olympus.

Naturally Kratos took some distance to the little gate.

"Well that was a fun trip wasn't it?"

Hades had already made himself more comfortable, and now sat on the throne.

"Why did you show this to me?" Kratos asked annoyed.

"Let us return on that later. Now, I want you to do me a favour."

Kratos couldn't possibly have guessed what Hades was thinking about, but he was sure that it wasn't anything good.

"Ever heard of Heracles?"

"Yes I have. The most famous hero in all Greece, possessed unnatural power and completed twelve heroic deeds to become a god."

Kratos was sickened by the smile that Hades had on his face.

"Correct. Tell me the twelve heroic deeds."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Just do it!"

Hades had lost his patience. Probably from many hours of waiting to get to tell Kratos about the little favour.

After thinking for a while, Kratos started listing the twelve heroic deeds.

"The 12 labours of Heracles were to: kill the Nemean Lion, destroy the Lernaean Hydra, Capture the Ceryneian Hind, capture the Erymanthian Boar, clean the Augean Stables, kill the Stymphalian Birds, capture the Cretan Bull , round up the Mares of Diomedes, steal the Girdle of Hippolyte, herd the Cattle of Geryon, fetch the Apples of Hesperides and to capture Cerberus."

"You seem to be more than just a bunch of muscles Kratos. You remembered them all just perfectly. But back to the point. I want you to complete these tasks for me."

"Why should I? Why shouldn't I just stay here?"

Hades smiled again the horrible smile of his. It's like he was all this time waiting for that question.

"I want you to proof that you're worthy to live here, Kratos"

Kratos didn't have a clue what Hades was up to. He could've just fought him, whatever the result would have been.

Hades kind of read Kratos like an open book, because after that thought, Hades made his point clear.

"I still have one reason why you should take my offer. Or should I say two reasons."

Hades snapped his fingers once and something appeared behind Kratos.

An orb shaped thing floated in the air. It emitted blue light from it and it was the same size as a human skull.

Kratos tried to see what it was, while Hades pulled something out of it.

A loud scream echoed through the hall as Hades pulled something out of the strange orb and threw it on the floor.

Right in front of Kratos, the material split in two and started taking two forms.

There was another echo when Kratos breathed loudly after seeing those two characters.

"Kratos? Where are we? And what is that thing?" The woman asked and pointed at Hades.

Kratos didn't hear any of the questions since he was still stunned by those two.

"Since he looks like he's not going to answer for a while, let me introduce myself. I am Hades, king of the dead, lord of the underground, Death or whatever people call me."

The woman had a spark of disgust in her eye, but she was calm, knowing that she wasn't alone with this creature.

She asked Kratos with more controlled pace: "Kratos, where are we?"

Awaking from his little coma, Kratos told her.

"Your on Olympus, Hades brought you here."

"But why are we alive? You…"

The lady squeezed her daughter harder while remembering the night that Kratos had forgotten all about himself.

"You're because Kratos was just preparing to do something for me."

Hades had set everything up so that Kratos couldn't say no.

"Do what Kratos?"

Kratos stepped to them, took his daughter in his arms and hugged his wife.

"I need to complete the labours of Heracles."

His wife almost yelled back at him: "No! You can't do that, that's impossible. You could compare the strength of Heracles to titans at his best day. You don't have such power."

Hades slipped his line between their conversation.

"I'll just leave you loved ones alone. You have ten minutes."

Hades disappeared sounding very grumpy.

A long awkward silence felt like days for both of them.

The woman tried to lighten up the mood by talking about Kratos's past.

"You remember the time you used to come home and talk about your promotions in the army and your victories?"

"Yes actually I do."

"If it doesn't bother you too much, I'd love to hear about your adventures."

Her effort paid off, and Kratos started telling them about his adventures on the Aegean Sea.

"My last task was to save Athens by killing Ares. I didn't stand a chance of succeeding as a human. So I was ordered to go and find the Pandora's Box.

"How did you do on there?"

"Well I kind of died…"

Kratos noticed the look on his wives face and quickly ended his statement.

"…but I didn't. I escaped from hell quite easily."

His wife laughed and said to him: "Always that busy these days?"

"Mostly. Can I continue now?"

"Please."

They continued talking for a moment. Until Hades decided it was time.

"Well Kratos, have you decided yet?"

Kratos glanced at his wife and daughter who looked at him seeming to be uncertain about this. They wanted to live with Kratos again, but neither of them wanted to get him killed.

For the first time, they saw something else in Kratos's eyes. Something completely opposite to anger and hate.

Determined, Kratos looked at Hades and said: "I'll do it."

Hades couldn't stop his arrogant smile that busted out of him.

"Perfect! Everything is already done. There will be a so called supervisor with you. Just to make sure you do everything right."

"When will I start?"

"Tomorrow, at dawn."

Kratos was already leaving, when Hades shouted him back.

"Two more thing Kratos! Because I've had a good day, I'll give your woman something. Hold still", Hades said and raised his hand on the woman's head.

She started gasping, but stayed still for just in case.

"We gods have been dropping a few numbers down, so you're now married to the new Athena, the goddess of war and science."

Hades opened a new portal and was almost in it when Kratos asked him one last question.

"Wait! What was the second thing?"

Hades grunted the last words.

"It's about your supervisor Kratos. You're not the first to escape hell."

After those words, Hades left those three alone, waiting for the supervisor. And the next dawn.


	3. The strongest warrior of the underground

Thanks for reading my story :D

* * *

A small ray of light lighted the hall up and woke the sleeping warrior from his dream.

Kratos stood up from his throne and stretched his numbed limbs.

That's what you get for being polite to women, Kratos thought.

He had let his wife and her daughter to take the bedroom, while he slept all night on the throne.

Kratos looked carefully inside the bedroom and understood to let them continue sleeping.

Kratos stared at the door and wondered where the so called supervisor was.

Kratos sighed once more and walked to his throne. He sat on it and closed his eyes for a moment.

Then he heard three knocks from the outdoor. He opened his eyes to see what caused them.

At the other side of the hall, a man stood in the middle of the doorway. He was a much taller than Kratos. Green, pointy and long hair was almost to his kidneys. The strange looking man had a very sharp chin, and he was clearly younger than Kratos.

His glowing blue eyes cycling through the room. It's like he was measuring the room, and Kratos.

He had a dark vest, grey long pants and heavy steel boots on him.

He had clearly fought in many battles, because he had so many scars in his arms, and probably under his vest too.

He stood there, back straight, holding two swords that were almost two meters long.

Kratos saw that he was extremely powerful, but he was more concerned about the man's eyes than his strength.

While Kratos "inspected" the stranger, he started walking towards Kratos.

Kratos almost pulled his weapons out, seeing this over two meters long man coming towards him with his weapons drawn.

But the man saw what he was about to do, so he put his blades on his back and offered Kratos a handshake.

"Ghost of Sparta. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time."

Kratos rudely slapped his hands aside and asked him the obvious question.

"Are you supposed to be the supervisor that Hades sent here?"

This warrior gave the answer with a brief smile.

"Yes. If that is what he decided to call me, than yes, I'm your supervisor. But I'd rather be called by my real name. I remember that I was used to be called, Bley."

"That's a pretty old name you've got there. Hades mentioned something about you escaping from hell. When did warriors have people like you on their side?"

I'm afraid I don't know the answer to your question. From where I come, you might sometimes forget the day, month or year."

Kratos didn't ask him, where he had been all this time.

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you're ready to say goodbye to your women."

Kratos had one last look at the closed bedroom door before he said to the man: "Let's go."

They stepped out of the door and into the fresh air of dawn.

"Where are we heading first?" Kratos asked from Bley.

Bley took a note of some kind and looked at the first sentence.

"To the Nemean Lion. Our ride should be here any moment now."

Bley whistled loudly and long. It could almost be heard to the nearest city.

Kratos glanced over the edge, but saw nothing else but a wall of clouds.

"Wait just for a moment longer."

Kratos kept looking at the clouds, until he thought he saw something under them.

A voice much like a bird's, echoed through Olympus, as a giant eagle flew towards them.

Its wings, head and even its tail was flaming a red fire in the rays of sun.

The fire must've been ironically reminding that it belonged to Hades.

"This is our ride."

Bley jumped on the giant eagles back and suggested Kratos to do the same.

Kratos mounted the bird and immediately got cold flows in him.

The birds back was frozen, as cold as ice, although its wings were burning so close to it.

"Don't care about it. You'll get used to it after our little trip."

Bley said that and tried not to sound so amused by this act. He said something to the bird in a strange language that Kratos didn't understand.

The eagle spreaded its wings and flew to the air with great speed, taking them further away from Olympus. Away from the two persons he had lost a long time ago.

Kratos could see them waking up and saying goodbye to him in his mind, again and again.

NO, this is not the time or the place to get emotional.

The wind whispered in Kratos's ears as the eagle flew under the wall of clouds.

They could see how forests and deserts disappeared from their sight

"Were almost there!" Bley yelled to Kratos assuming that he could hear it.

Soon a shady mountain appeared in front of them and the entrance to the Nemean Lion.

The bird landed to the cave entrance and lowered its back to let them down.

"Don't wait for everything to be like Heracles did it. The lion might have grown or something like that."

"I know. Before we enter to this lair, I want to hear more about why I'm here to complete these tasks."

Bley sighed and said to him: "I just had the feeling we're not going to move until I lighten you up."

They sat on the only stones in there and Bley started explaining.

"When Heracles completed the twelve labours, he was given the name of a god. Hades wasn't happy about it, and so he made a copy of these labours and tried to have a human complete them. Heracles couldn't have been made a god if even a human could do what you're here to do."

He kept a little break to gather his breath and continued.

"But it didn't matter how many warriors he sent, no one was able to clear even one of the twelve labours. I myself understood it, that Hades just wants someone to do them for him. And you were very promising after the weakness of men. So, can we go now and I'll explain more to you later?"

"Alright, but I want more when I've killed your little cat.

They stepped into the dark cave.

The cave was really sultry and the stench gave in that they weren't the first ones to enter here.

The hallway had many human bones in its path, and many of them were still fresh.

Soon after a little walk, the light coming from the end of the tunnel was too small for them to use it and they had to walk with their hands on the wall.

"Wait I've got an idea." Bley grabbed something from the ground and spoke again with the language that Kratos would never understand.

A red flash blinded Kratos and he turned his eyes away from it until he got use to it.

Bley had grabbed a human tibia from the ground and bursted it into flames.

"How did you do that?" Kratos asked sounding confused.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here. Look."

They haven't noticed that they had reached the end of the tunnel and it expanded into a large rocky room.

The walls were bloody and the floor didn't look so nice either.

There was no other exit, than the one they came from.

Kratos didn't see anything else than plies of rubble everywhere.

"Wasn't the lion supposed to be in this very cave?"

"Huh? Oh, you don't see very well in the dark. Bley laughed to Kratos. You'd be dead by now if the lion was awake."

After Bley's mocking sentence, Kratos saw movement near the wall behind Bley.

The lion had been almost invisible when it was sleeping, but after it got into its full length, it was bigger than a normal house.

The lion opened its eyes and looked at the two intruders with anger.

It looked at Bley with caution. It was like it had respect for him.

But then it turned its eyes to Kratos and prepared to jump on him.

It didn't want to play at all. It was very hungry after a good, long day sleep.

Bley stepped aside and the beast attacked.

Quickly Kratos evaded the charge and cut a small wound on its right paw.

It didn't work that well, and the lion hit Kratos with its tail.

But Kratos grabbed from it and didn't let go.

Kratos had to avoid the beast's claws and teeth when it got even angrier.

Kratos had no choice but to let go and jump onto its back.

He raised his swords and struck them into the monsters flesh.

It roared and roared when Kratos went running towards its head, still holding his swords inside its back and spilling blood all over the cave.

Before Kratos reached its head, the lion rolled over on its back.

Kratos jumped to the ceiling and grabbed hold of a sharp stalactite that was almost loose.

The beast took a little break and collapsed on its muzzle to the floor.

Kratos looked at the lion and the stalactite and realized he would have act right now if he wanted to finish this now.

Kratos swung his hand and cut the stalactite from its base.

The head of the rock, smaller than fingertip, pierced the lion's brain and splattered them all over the cavern.

Kratos dropped himself and cut the lion's right paw off and gave it to Bley.

"Hades wanted proof that I would really complete these tasks. Here's first out of twelve."

"Good. Now stand aside while I take care of the remaining two."

Kratos turned around wondering what the other was talking about.

And yes. There were two lions still standing there and making bad glares at Kratos.

"Lioness and the kid." Bley explained shortly.

Hades's minion drew his swords out and pointed them to the two lions.

Both of them jumped at him with great anger.

Kratos couldn't see what happened. He only saw how two huge heads fell on to the floor.

"Ironic isn't it Kratos? Two males fighting to save their wife and child. But I didn't really care which one would win."

Kratos saw Bley differently now. He was the most powerful human he had ever seen in his life.


	4. Night in Argos

Thanks for favs, alerts and for reading this :D

* * *

Back outside, Kratos wasn't interested hearing about his mission. He wanted to know more about Bleys past.

"Me? No my life hasn't been as exciting as you think. Why do you ask?"

Kratos saw that Bley was not going to tell him anything, but he tried his patience by asking more.

"You use your swords as if they were daggers, although their almost bigger than me."

"Weell. I have done some training", Bley said with a superior look on him.

Bley avoided the conversation this time, by jumping onto the eagles back instantly when it came.

Kratos joined him and they flew towards the city of Argolis, and the Lernaean Hydra.

After a long flight almost to midnight, they finally saw the city of Argos.

"We'll sleep at some inn this night", Bley said to Kratos. "The darkness became faster than I expected."

They landed to the city gates and knocked on it.

A frightened voice asked them.

"W-Who goes there?"

"We're just two travellers. We're looking for someplace to sleep."

The man behind the gate thought for a long time before letting them in.

They stepped inside and saw a very tired and old man.

"I suggest you sleep here just one night. Then you'll leave this city and leave as far from here as possible."

"And why is that?"

The warden looked at them in the night and saw their weapons.

He laughed to them and said: "You're just more fools to come and kill the hydra, but don't know what they're up against."

Bley laughed at him back and got serious.

"It's true he's here to kill your hydra", Bley told and pointed Kratos. "But we're completely aware of what we're getting into."

The man watched as they walked into the city and said to himself: "Well, I tried to warn them."

They wandered on the streets for a moment, but finally they found an inn.

The sign hanging over the door, said: Spineless reptile.

Many had stared at them in the streets. Despising, fearing or even pitying.

The inn became dead silent when they walked inside.

"Welcome, can I get you something?"

Bley and Kratos sat somewhere and said to the man near the wall.

"We want two rooms for one night."

The man gave them the keys, for a small payment of course, and told them the same thing the warden had said.

"Does anyone else want to try and turn our heads? If not, I'm going to sleep."

A large man stepped from the crowd and straight in front of them.

"You just never understand. You think you can defeat the Hydra? Its breath kills a man before he hits the ground. Its poison is so deadly it could kill a god. It's so huge it can easily swallow a whole ox. Do you think you can win, Ghost of Sparta!?"

That name caused a lot of whispering in the crowd.

"Why couldn't I? I defeat the Nemean lion."

"That cat couldn't get near the Hydra. Besides, Hydra isn't alone. It has a giant crab following it, which can cut through massive stones with its scissors.

"What do you know about the Hydra?"

"Everything there is to know. I'm the only person in this city that has seen the Hydra and got away with it. First it rushes out of its cave, and then it just starts to hunt anyone who is near. And if it wastes time, the crab comes to have its share of fun. Three months ago the Hydra had twelve heads. After that, many have tried to kill it after that."

"Nothing better then a good challenge", Kratos said fiendishly. Twelve heads is nothing."

"Fool!"

"I don't think so. I'm not as weak as you cowardly men."

The former commander of the Argolis army gave a mocking smile at Kratos.

"Who do you think you are murderer? What makes you better than me and my four hundred soldiers?"

"Your troops haven't killed two gods. The god of war Ares and the king of gods, Zeus."

People started laughing their heads off after Kratos said that.

"Hhaaaahahaa."

"Liar!"

"Do not mock the gods!"

Children and grown ups laughed and laughed until the old commander calmed them down.

"Prove it Kratos. Show us something that proves they're dead."

"If I may do that", Bley stepped into the conversation.

Bley was in the middle of the circle the people made, and he started his speech.

"First, one mistake Kratos. You left out Athena. "Anyway, you all know that the Ghost of Sparta was really working for Ares."

Many agreed with that.

"Kratos drop your blades."

Kratos saw what Bley was going to show with it. He dropped the blades and revealed the marks from the blades of chaos. The marks that Ares had given him. Forever.

People were shocked from this sight and Kratos could hear many horrified breaths from the crowd.

"Those are the marks from the fight with Ares. And this", Bley said and pointed at Kratos's abs. This is from the blade that ended the Great War between the titans and the gods. The Blade of Olympus, made by Zeus. Both the blade and the scar in Kratos's stomach."

Incongruous thoughts swiped the crowd quickly.

"That still doesn't prove anything", the commander yelled. "You can't do anything else, but kill innocent people."

Kratos had had enough of his mocks against him. He raised the man high up into the air from his shirt, almost to the ceiling.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, old man."

Everyone tried to help the man, but Kratos had grabbed him so hard, that their attempts just made his condition worse.

Suddenly Kratos felt a slashing pain in his arm. Bley had grabbed his wrist and started squeezing it as hard as he could.

Finally Kratos had no choice, but to let go to save his own arm.

The drunken man rolled in the floor, battling for breath and spitting blood on the floor.

"I don't need your pity stranger", the man said invidiously.

Bley didn't take it kindly. The goblet in the man's hand started burning his hand.

Bley had silently started to cast his spells on the man.

He made an acute scream and dropped the goblet.

He threw one last evil look on Bley and then ran out of the door with his tail between his legs.

Bley walked to the owner while everyone looked at him with respect. He said: "Wine for everyone. I'm buying."

Everyone else but Kratos partied through the night sipping wine or meeting beautiful women or even having drinking contests.

But Kratos didn't join them. He had to fight the Hydra tomorrow.

He just bumped his head into the pillow and slept long and well.

The sun rose into the sky and woke Kratos. Again.

Kratos could hear the snoring that the whole inn made after the long night they had had.

He was the only one awake, because he hadn't gotten loaded last night.

Kratos opened the door and saw something unbelievable.

The whole hallway was covered with passed out men.

Puke poured down the stairs like a river. It was on top of everyone that lied on the floor. Some of it was in places that Kratos had no idea how'd they get there.

The downstairs wasn't any better.

Many men laying on the floor and tables.

But one sight went over Kratos's apprehension.

There was Bley. He just laid on one long table. There was just one downside. He was completely nude.

Kratos quickly kicked him off the table and out of his sight.

"Ohhhhhh… my head. Where the hell am I?"

"Once you have some clothes on, come outside and we'll leave.

Before Bley could say anything, Kratos left the smelly inn and into the fresh air.

He could hear Bley trying to stay on his feet and putting his clothes on.

Soon he came out, thank goodness with his clothes on.

"Whherhe are we?"

"Gather yourself up and let's go."

"Awww… Couldn't we stay here just one more night? The women were very friendly."

"We'll leave unless you want to clean up the mess that you caused at the inn."

Kratos thought that Bley was going to say something when he opened his mouth, but it was far away from it.

He started retching and Kratos got to see the meats and breads from yesterday's long party.

Bley looked up at Kratos and said: "Then what are we waiting for?"

After several hours of walking, Kratos teased Bley a little.

"Are you empty yet? Should we stop and eat something?"

"Very funny."

But soon Bley wanted to stop and eat.

They sat near the road and took some food from Bley's bag.

As usual, Bley started a fire with a few twigs.

"This is our last stop Kratos. The Lake Lerna is right behind that hill."

After they had eaten something, the soon found themselves at Lake Lerna.

"Where's the cave?"

"It's right where the water comes. There's a big waterfall in front of the cave."

"Waterfall?"

"Yes Kratos. A waterfall. You didn't forget that this isn't exactly like at Heracles' time."

Again they walked up the ascent and were quickly at the waterfall with a cave behind it.

"I suggest you lure it out. It's much easier to dodge here than it is in there."

"I know what to do. This'll be over quickly."

"What about the stories of its poisonous breath?"

"They just stay as stories. It can't be that bad."

Kratos went to the fall and took the bow he got from Typhons eye.

He bent the bow with his new powers and said to Bley: "I'd stay back if I were you."

Bley tried to smile while answering: I would've done that anyway. I'm not going to fight with this hangover."

Kratos aimed at the passage and released from the bow, letting a magic arrow fly to the cave.

Next thing they heard, was a scream of pain.


	5. Hydra's breath

Thanks for reading my story :D

* * *

Many noises came from inside the cave. Sputtering, dragging and tail whipping the walls.

Kratos prepared for battle.

In the dark, the Hydra approached the waterfall. Several red eyes appeared behind the water.

The Hydra came out of the cave slowly and on alert. Its twenty three heads pulled back and were ready to attack on any movement.

Kratos could see an almost invisible head in the middle of the others. That was the secret behind Hydras immortality. But Kratos couldn't touch it while the other heads were on his way.

For a moment both of them just stood there and looked at each other. They were so close to each other, that either one of them could've just spit on the other.

The Hydra was the first to do something when it started to sizzle at Kratos.

A clearly visible wound was on the Hydras body just under the heads. Green and poisonous blood came out of the wound.

Apparently the Hydra didn't like to get hurt, even if it was a small wound like that.

Kratos took the swords made by Athena and improved by Gaia and prepared to fight.

He hadn't forgotten the journey inside Typhon's lair. There he had freed Prometheus from his curse and earned power to move the titan's hand over Pegasos.

But he didn't have the time to be reminiscing the past. Hydra had had enough of standing and turned upon Kratos with fury.

Kratos jumped back just before Hydra would have bitten his body in half. He didn't have time to do anything when the Hydra just kept attacking him quickly again and again.

Kratos would have to counter the next strike to start his plan.

He used the wall to get more strength in his jump towards the Hydra, and just before colliding with it; Kratos dodged and went past it. He raised his sword and drove it through the Hydras tail.

Hydras scream was a lot like Gorgons. Two species that was so close to snake, but so different.

Kratos gained only a few seconds, but it was more than enough for him.

Hydra woke up, and ran towards Kratos with an intention to kill.

But by then it was too late. Kratos had bursted into flames just before the Hydra got him.

Blessed by Prometheus, Kratos was now ready to face the Hydra no matter how many heads it had.

The confused Hydra didn't know if it should attack the powered-up warrior or just wait for him to act first. Its instinct told it that fire was bad, and so it decided to wait for Kratos.

And it didn't have to wait for long. Kratos charged at the Hydra and swung his swords at it.

Easy as cutting paper, the Hydras heads flew to the air while Kratos's swords burned the necks so that nothing could grow back.

One after another the heads fell, until there was only the main head.

Nothing was now between Kratos and the Hydra. He prepared to finish it off once and for all.

Weak and defenceless Hydra backed off from Kratos as he jumped towards it. The Hydra hit the waterfall and something wasn't right about it.

Freezing water dropped on the Hydra and caused it to start shaking and Kratos quickly jumped away from it.

Only one more second and the Hydra would be dead already.

Hydras burned up heads became back with greater numbers. Cold water did its job, and the Hydra now had forty six heads.

Kratos couldn't believe his bad luck. He was so close to killing the monster.

Kratos's powers faded and soon he was back to normal.

The Hydra approached Kratos slowly, until it was only an inch from his face.

While Kratos and the Hydra fought, Bley had again passed out on the ground somewhere further.

The Hydra seemed like it was going to bite Kratos; but instead, it took a long breath and released it all on Kratos.

Kratos started to stagger and he saw everything in two.

Two Hydras prepared to attack him. He would just have guess which one of them was the right one.

Two tails swung at Kratos and he dodged to the right.

Wrong answer.

Kratos flied into the rock wall and almost passed out from the hit.

The Hydra was victorious and prepared to eat a meal it had so inconveniently tried to kill.

Kratos couldn't get up and fight the creature back. The Hydras breath wasn't actually poisonous. It just stunned its target.

Is this the end? This has got to be worse headache than Bley's hang-over.

Kratos closed his eyes and waited for the final blow.

In his mind, Kratos saw a strange picture. Many little snakes were coming out from something weird. Like a head.

Meduzas head!

Kratos grabbed an ugly Gorgon head from the bag on his waist and pointed it at the Hydra.

Screaming was the only thing that Kratos heard. He opened his eyes and found a stoned head between the other heads.

Kratos took the bow out and shot once towards the stoned head. It broke and many little pieces fell on the ground.

Nothing grew back for the broken head. Kratos aimed for every other head and soon they all began to slow down, until they completely stopped moving.

Kratos gathered the rest of his strength and hit all the forty five heads to the ground.

Again the Hydra tried to grow its heads back with water, but this time for nothing.

Kratos stood up and walked to the Hydra. He grabbed the little head and started pulling and cutting it. Finally it broke and the Hydra was finally dead.

He defeated the Lernaean Hydra and completed his second labour.

Kratos fell on the grass holding the dead head of the Hydra. His peaceful moment didn't last for long.

Further away, a giant crab approached the cave and Kratos.

He couldn't fight another monster already. The Hydra's breath was still affecting him.

But his series of bad luck was now ended. The crab went flying up and disappeared from Kratos's sight.

Bley had woken up from his sleep and had jumped right up with his supernatural powers, while the crab had just been walking over him.

"Haaaaaa! Great sleep. Hey what the… did I hit something. Hey Kratos why are you laying on the ground? Did you kill the Hydra?"

Kratos was too tired to care about that bastard. How nice of him to wake up after the action.

Bley walked to Kratos and asked him: "Where's the proof?"

Kratos moved his hand a little and Bley took the Hydras head from him. He did something, and a little portal opened in front of them. He threw the head in there and it closed at the same second.

"Our next stop, Mount Erymanthos."

"Wait", Kratos said and grabbed Bleys leg. Let's spend the one night you wanted in Argos."

"All right. I just hope they have cleaned the mess from the last celebration."

Bley called his eagle and threw Kratos on its back.

The flight to Argos only lasted for five minutes. Again they landed in front of the gate and knocked on it.

A familiar pair of eyes looked at them. "What do you want this time?"

"I think he needs a place to rest. We come from the Lake Lerna."

The warden glanced at them with a little hope in his eyes and he fully opened the gate.

"Quickly. Take him to the inn."

Bley dragged Kratos all over the city from his wrist. One more time they stepped in to the Spineless Reptile.

Everyone stared at Bley and the sleeping warrior.

"You", said the inns owner. "How dare you come here after you sneaked out and left us cleaning the biggest mess in this town's history?"

"What about we leave the past behind us and stay on this moment. I think he needs to rest here."

Suddenly everyone remembered that they came from the Lake Lerna. People stepped away from the wall that the owner went to.

He kicked the wall once and it fell, revealing a nice and ready bed.

"My little invention. Anyway, how did you get away from the Hydra?"

"Well, we didn't actually GET away. The Hydra won't be anymore trouble for this town."

People's eyes almost popped out of their heads when they heard that the Hydra was dead.

"How."

"You must be very strong."

"Was it easy?"

"Now wait a minute. I didn't do anything. He's the one you want to thank for saving your city."

"Tell us about the battle."

"What? But I was sl…"

Bley stopped his sentence and started making the fight up in his mind.

Kratos heard many sounds around him. One was talking while the others listened and made random noises.

He jumped up and saw many people gathered around him and Bley.

"And when the Hydra spitted poison from its lungs… Oh, awake already."

Every man, woman and child looked at Kratos with a thankful look in their eyes.

Kratos stood up on his feet and asked the owner: "You don't happen to have some wine from last night?"

After that night, many travellers, beggars and shopkeepers came to Argos.

Rumours about its glorious wine spreaded all over Greece and Argos began to shine after a long time.

The city was in debt for two warriors. One of them saved them from the Lernaean Hydra. The other one showed them how to celebrate.


	6. Erymanthos's first challenge

Thank you for reading. Plz R&R :D

* * *

High above the clouds, Kratos and Bley were sitting on the cold back of the giant eagle.

Both of them sat quietly and were thinking of their own business, or at least Kratos was.

The silence was perfect, except for the hard wind that charged at them or the eagle's wings that hit the air after it couldn't keep gliding.

They were heading for the Mount Erymanthos, where the Erymanthian Boar lived.

Kratos thought about the enemies and the traps that would slow him down and try to stop him from getting to the boars lair.

The Erymanthian Boar was under the protection of the goddess of hunting, Artemis.

There were also centaurs living in the mountain. When Heracles was on Mount Erymanthos, they were friendly and wise.

But when Heracles persuaded Pholus, his old friend to open the only jar of wine on the mountain given by the god of wine Dionysus, the smell attracted many other centaurs.

They didn't temper the wine with water, so they became drunk and attacked Heracles to get more wine for them selves.

Heracles had to shoot them with the arrows covered with the Hydra's poison.

Pholus wanted to know how the arrows killed so quickly, so he picked up one of the arrows and accidentally dropped it on his foot, poisoning himself. The rest of the centaurs retreated all the way to Chiron's cave.

One stray arrow hit Chiron, the teacher of Heracles and a healer, and poisoned him too. Even though he was immortal, he still felt the pain. Finally he begged Zeus to grant him death, because his pains became too great.

before dying, Chiron had told Heracles to drive the boar into thick snow and catch it then.

But Kratos didn't plan to wait for winter to come. He didn't need snow to catch one boar.

"There it is", Bley informed and woke Kratos up from his thoughts.

An enormous mountain appeared to the horizon, although it wasn't so close to them as they thought because of its size, it didn't take that long for them to get there.

"You do understand that we'll have to start from the main entrance to the mountain?"

"It's all the same. It will just take some time but it doesn't concern me."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing", Bley asked Kratos. You are very confident, and cavalier."

Kratos ignored Bley's scoff and sat there waiting for them to arrive at the mountain.

Soon the eagle dived underneath the clouds and landed in front of the mountain entrance.

Hades's version of Mount Erymanthos was a little strange. The way was like walking in the bottom of a gorge, and above you could see that the road was like a vortex. Inside the mountain you walked round and round until you reached the summit.

The entry was gloomy and inanimate, like nothing had ever been there. There was a cautionary vibe coming from inside the mountain, something that told everything to turn back or they would die.

When Kratos took one step inside the gorge, a strong air hit them and flew right past them.

"Well the mood is quite delightful", Bley said sarcastically. "But could you end this dramatic moment and lead on."

"Let's hope the centaurs don't have any of that wine I have heard about in the stories", Kratos said equally sarcastically.

Using Bleys words, they ended the dramatic moment and stepped inside the mountain, where many dangers would wait for them.

It didn't take long for their first signs of life appeared. On their left, there was a collapsed cave.

"I wonder what used to be here", Bley asked Kratos.

"I don't know about that, but I do know that someone already knows we're here."

The rocky passage had turned into a puckerbrush. Grass, weeds, moss and dirt covered the ground ahead of them. Even a few small flowers grew in there.

"How the hell did Hades get the idea to plant flowers and everything else in here, where they couldn't possibly grow?"

While Bley was causing noise, Kratos searched the ground for something. He saw an imprint of a hoof on the ground.

Bley was looking at the collapsed cave and he couldn't see the character that had disappeared when the two men had appeared from behind the round corner of the mountain.

Kratos knew it had been a centaur, but he wondered if it could have been Pholus.

"Hey wake up day dreamer, let's get going."

Before the sudden appearance of the plants, both of them could walk side by side, but now with even small trees and bushes Kratos had to walk in front of Bley.

The hoof marks continued, until they disappeared in front of a cave.

Kratos stepped into the cave with Bley right behind him.

The passage didn't go on so long. The light coming from outside was still showing them the last and only room in the cave.

In the middle of the "hall", there was a stone table with sheep and a large vase of wine (Kratos only guessed that it was wine, but he got it right).

Near the table sat a young looking centaur.

It introduced itself just as Kratos excepted it to.

"Welcome to my humble cavern travellers", the centaur said and bowed to them. "I am called Pholus."

Pholus advised them to sit down and enjoy the food and wine he offered.

Pholus asked them with a strange look on his face: "I assume you humans eat your food roasted."

The centaurs had always eaten their meals as raw as possible.

"What brings you here?"

"The Erymanthian Boar."

"Well I wish you good luck. On your way to the mountain summit, Go and visit Chiron. His cave is the largest one in this mountain."

"Are there any other centaurs than you two?"

"Of course. They usually live near Chirons caverns. I just wanted to live alone and see anyone who comes here."

Pholus handed over the vase full of wine, and Kratos quickly took it away from Bley.

"What… give that to me."

"You've had enough of wine for a few days. How many times have you passed out? Three or four times?"

"That was before. I can control myself."

"For some reason I don't believe you. You can have some when there's not that much for you to get drunk."

With a long face, Bley just sat there quietly and kept eating his sheep roast.

Kratos was just about to pour wine in his mouth, when they all heard strange noises coming from the cave's entry.

Many centaurs walked towards them. Every one of them was looking at the vase.

Kratos put the vase down on the table and stood up.

"They're mine", he said and grabbed his blades.

The first centaur charged at Kratos, only thinking about the wine he wasn't going to share with any creature in the world.

Kratos easily threw his sword at it and pierced the creature's heart, snapped the neck of some other and defended himself from any attacks.

One of them tried to kick Kratos, but it was no use. Kratos dodged and took a grip from his blades chains and cut at least four centaurs' legs.

One sneaked behind Kratos and grabbed the wine.

The rest of them jumped right on the one who had the vase. Kratos just watched as the vase changed its owner.

But Bley had had enough. He threw himself in the middle of the centaurs, hit the centaur who had the vase and sent him flying right into the wall of the cave, took the wine and jumped out of the pile of centaurs.

Before Kratos could do anything, Bley poured all of the wine in his mouth and swallowed everything.

A small red trace came in Bley's face. He started to wobble and the centaurs looked at him with a murdering look in their eyes.

Kratos was almost attacking the centaurs when they besieged Bley, but suddenly Bley hit one of the centaurs and sent it flying at another one and both of them hit the wall.

Kratos was very surprised from this. Bley had been drunk in Argos several times, but he never acted violently.

The centaurs attacked one by one. One tried to kick Bley this time, but it was thrown to the sealing and it broke its spine. Other one he twisted its neck around and many other centaurs had their guts and blood spilled on the cave floor.

After the massacre of the centaurs, Bley passed out (again) on the cave floor and Pholus said to Kratos: "That's dinner entertainment. Are you going to leave now?"

"Yes", Kratos said. "I'll just take the lager lout with me and we won't bother you ever again."

"So be it. I wish you luck in your quest."

Kratos took Bley from his leg and dragged him out of the cave.

At the same second Kratos go Bley out of there, the cave started to make noises. The cave collapsed because of the fight that Bley had, and buried Pholus forever.

Did the centaur know that the cave would fall and sent them away? Kratos forgot the question quickly and he started waking up Bley.

A little punching and pushing woke up Bley.

"Curshe youu horshepeople, teh wine ish miine… huh what?"

"Get up. We're going to see Chiron at his caverns."

"Whooo? Oh, the immortal centaur. Why are we going to see him?"

"Because he has something that is useful to me", Kratos tried to explain to his groggy companion.

After a few falls, pukes and headaches they finally made it to Chiron's caverns. It was the largest cave they had ever seen. Many normal caves went to the sides on the way to the main cavern. That cave filled the whole inside of the mountain.

In the middle of the main cave, there was a small waterfall came from the caves ceiling, and poured out away from the mountain to the nearest lake or sea.

From somewhere in the large cave, they started hearing hoof noises. From the darkness, a mighty and old centaur appeared.

"Kratos, you arrived sooner than I thought. I believe that Pholus told you to come here before you enter deeper to the mountain."

"Indeed. I thought you might have something that will aid me in my quest."

Chiron walked to Kratos and laid his hand on Kratos's head.

Suddenly Kratos felt like something was gone. He stepped away from the centaur and tried to take Typhons bow out. Nothing happened.

"You… What did you do to me?"

"Settle down Kratos. I took those annoying powers you had away. They would only be in your way."

"Those annoying powers got me through hydra alive."

"You will find more powerful powers that the Meduzas head. I know an object you could have used to beat the hydra in mere seconds."

Kratos took a little silence before saying anything.

"Where do I find these new powers.?"

"I can only tell you where one of them is. It's right where you're standing."

Chirons eyes started glowing in light blue colour and he said: "I know you're going to need this soon enough."

Kratos felt his new power growing and coming into him.

"I think wind is the right one for you. It doesn't go out when shot at fire or stop when shot at ice."

Chirons powers made Kratos float a small distance from the earth. Finally he stopped and said: "Why don't you try it on that stalactite?"

Kratos looked at where Chiron pointed and eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

The stalactite was huge. Bigger than three Cyclopes put together.

Kratos pointed his hand there anyway, and he felt the air gathering in his hand. He looked at it, and saw an almost invisible ball forming there, just because the air was moving so dense.

Kratos released his new skill that almost knocked him to the ground. The ball flew very fast towards the stalactite and when it hit it, the ball just disappeared.

Kratos waited a few seconds, but then he asked: "What is that supposed to be? Even a small rock could have done more damage.

"You are too anxious Kratos. Now keep watching. This was your first try."

Kratos had time to turn his head before the stalactite exploded into hundreds of pieces.

Kratos looked at the remains of the stalactite and mouth just lied wide open. He thanked the wise centaur before they left towards the mountain summit. With a new weapon.

Chiron's Vortex.


	7. Beasts of Erymanthos

Chapter seven. I loved writing this one :D R&R

* * *

Kratos and Bley had stopped waiting for something.

A small bird flew from the skies and landed on Bley's shoulder.

The bird made a strange acute and bristly sound. Bley nodded his head and said something to make the bird disappear into thin air.

"We are somewhere in the middle of the mountain. There weren't any enemies on sight, but it doesn't mean we won't face any."

"How long would it take to walk up the mountain without any disturbance?"

Bley thought for a while and answered: "A little longer than it took walking to the Hydra's lair from Argos."

Kratos accepted the answer and they started walking again.

He couldn't have known that they were observed from many different beings.

The night had started coming and it made the passage look very dark and lifeless. A rotten smell filled their lungs on every breath they took.

Even after a long walk they didn't face any kind of hostile action.

"Is everything dead in this cursed mountain? This is getting quite boring to just walk and walk. And I don't even have any wine with me."

"Quiet", Kratos said and suddenly stopped right where he was. "Listen."

Silence dominated inside the mountain's passages. A life threatening silence.

"Have you noticed", Bley started. "That the plants have changed their colour and some of them are either dead or dying?"

"That's not the only thing. The ground has many marks on it, but I can't tell what has walked here."

They continued along the way with caution, until they saw something in the wall.

"What's that", Bley asked first and pointed at the wall above them.

An almost unnoticeable hole was in the wall. It was big enough for a man to walk straight in it. There was a human foot sticking out of it.

"I guess he thought he could just walk forward without anything in his way", Bley sniggered.

Just before they kept going, both of them heard something. When they turned and looked up, the foot had disappeared.

Apparently the man was still alive, because they heard painful "Crack" sound with some cries for help.

"No! Get away from me! Don't come any closer! No, no nooooooo…gaahhh!"

Blood spilled like a fountain out of the big hole. It seemed like it would never stop.

Finally the screaming ended with the blood spilling, and an agonistic feeling possessed them.

Slow and strong gaits came from the hole, meaning that the creature that was about to come wasn't small.

Something big, dark and furry jumped from the hole and attached itself to the wall. It skittered on the wall above them and made a terrible scream.

The disgusting monster stared at them with hunger. It had eight hairy legs, four on both sides, several eyes Kratos couldn't count because he was too far away. It started drooling after looking at them for a moment. Something in this creature's whole existence disgusted Kratos.

Suddenly Bley remembered something.

"Hold on. I have seen one of those before. Although they weren't nearly as big as this one. It had a story how those things were born. Arachne was a very good weaver and she said that even Athena couldn't make anything like hers. Athena went and looked at the things that Arachne had made. She realised that her works were far worse and so she ripped Arachne's most precious work; her tapestry. Arachne was so shocked, that she ran into the woods and hung herself. Athena started pitying poor Arachne, and when she touched the girl's body, it disappeared. From the pile of clothes, something crawled out and ran away. Arachne could weave the best works in the world, but se would never get any credit for it. Into the point. That thing is called a spider. It can weave webs that it uses to hunting. Some of them are very poisonous and some can jump incredible lengths."

"Web?" Kratos asked.

"Yes. Look at there."

Kratos looked at where Bley pointed. A tree coming out of the stone wall and a human corpse hanging from something that Kratos couldn't see.

"That is a web. Sticky and almost invisible."

Kratos turned his head at the anxious spider that had become impatient while they were talking.

They didn't have time to pull their swords out when the creature jumped at them. Both of them dodged away from each other and the spider hit the other wall. From the wall it leaped at Kratos. Kratos got up and pointed his hand at the flying enemy. Just in time his new technique went flying towards the spider and disappeared when the collided.

The magic seemed to be better at a living target than it was on a rock. Only an inch away the spider exploded and spilled it's every gut and drop of blood on Kratos.

Kratos wiped his face and spitted on the remains.

"That wasn't quite what I expected from it", Bley ascertained.

Bley walked towards Kratos and they were about to continue their long-lasting walking. He was now directly under the hole in the wall. At first he thought it was his imagination. But then he heard it.

Many sounds came from the hole. Gaits and strange noises, it was like something was talking there. Bley started listening more carefully.

After listening a while, Bley ran straight to Kratos and stopped next to him.

"Prepare yourself! And don't ask anything you're going to find out anyway."

The clueless Kratos just pulled his swords out and wondered what Bley had heard coming from the hole.

He didn't have to wait that long. Kratos started hearing almost everything that Bley had heard. Gaits and strange noises.

Suddenly the hole was swarming with spiders. They jumped and ran towards them with murdering intents.

There were many kinds of spiders. Brown, red, black, green and many other colours. Some of them had the most hideous heads as some were completely missing they're eyes.

Every spider that came out, were much more dangerous than a normal human and every single one of them started attacking them.

Kratos didn't spare Bley one look when he heard from his left: "Sixty seven."

The three first spiders jumped towards them. Bley took his swords and slashed the air, leaving three dead bodies in the ground.

Kratos joined the battle. He slammed his blades into the ground, sending many spiders into the air. He then attacked the ones in the middle of the pack, stabbing one by one extremely fast.

Bley was jumping from wall to wall and got higher into the air. Naturally the spiders followed him, but Bley stopped jumping and fell down killing many spiders before he hit the ground.

Bley's opponents were more of the jumping spiders, as Kratos had to keep dodging for webs the black spiders shot at him. He quickly jumped high in the air and shot his vortex at the spider in the middle. It exploded like planned, and Kratos dropped on the ground. He spun his swords around and killed everything near him.

The death-toll had become too much to count how many they had killed, but now there were only some spiders left and the warriors were becoming very tired.

Kratos sliced ones abdomen and cut the right four legs of another.

Meanwhile Bley was just finishing the last three. Two quick slashes and one stab was enough to finish the job.

The smell that floated in the air was horrible, but they had been there too long to smell it.

The ground was covered in tens of spider corpses. Blood and guts flowed down the mountain slowly.

Bley jumped over the carcasses and stopped before he hit Kratos.

Just as they were about to leave, they heard the last sound. The hole exploded and they heard a spider's voice again.

After the dust had flown away, they saw what caused the explosion.

The hole had gotten more than twice bigger. A gigantic spider crawled from it. The queen spider.

The tired warriors had a look on each other.

"Well, everyone has a leader", Bley said. "Body."

"Legs", Kratos said appreciatively.

Once more they charged at the spider. Bley jumped using the walls, while Kratos ran straight to the spider and cut all of it's legs with one swing. Bley allowed himself to fall right on the beast's back and drove his swords into it's head.

The creature moaned and yelled for a while, but even it had to die someday.

Kratos and Bley had killed every spider in the mountain or anywhere near it. The walked away from the corpses.

They both fell to the solid dry ground and gathered they're breaths.

From the many breath takes, Kratos could put a few words in the middle.

"Why…did…youh…help?"

Bley waited for a while and then he started laughing like a lunatic. After his little scene, Bley told Kratos: "No one has told me that I can't kill the little side monsters in your journey or what ever you call them."

Bley stood up and said: "Come. Let's be on our way. We're barely half-way there."

If some unknown adventurer would come and try to kill the Erymanthian boar, he would turn and run back at home like his life depended on it after seeing the massacre of the spiders.

Proud from their achievement, Bley and Kratos walked onwards with their chin up.

The night became quietly for them. They had kept walking on and on for what seemed like an eternity for them.

They only felt how they had walked round and round the mountain with no ending.

But just as both of them didn't expect anything to be behind the next corner, the walls started splitting and losing their heights.

They had become to a strange concourse with no walls or trees. Instead, there were many statues that were randomly located.

On their left, a short way up to the mountain summit. The summit was covered in huge trees that made it a forest. A fitting place for a boar to live.

Kratos had a strange feeling. No, must have been my imagination. But Kratos had learned to trust his instincts.

"Why are you having that strange look on your face", Bley asked Kratos.

Everything is strange in this place, Kratos thought. He looked around and confirmed his doubts. He then looked at Bley and said: "We are not alone out here."


	8. Traps of Artemis

Another chapter. Thanks for reading this far. R&R

* * *

"What do you mean we're not alone? Did you see the boar already?"

Kratos shook his head for a no.

"No not that. There's something in this plaza."

Kratos only had time to shut his mouth, when a small ray of light landed over the statues and disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

Kratos and Bley surveyed the statues all over them. Luckily, they happened to watch one of the statues for a little longer than the others.

Suddenly the statue opened its eyes and came to life. The other ones followed the example and ignored the two humans for a while.

Every single one of them turned their eyes at Kratos and Bley, who hadn't noticed the bows on every statue's back.

Almost twenty statues aimed their arrows at them. They had nowhere to dodge because they had walked right into the central of the plaza.

Ready to try dodging, both of them prepared for the statues to start shooting. But nothing happened. The statues just looked like they never were moving.

Kratos was just about to make one move, when Bley grunted something at him that he couldn't understand just before he moved one inch.

Kratos stared at Bley, who didn't move one muscle. Bley didn't do anything for a while, and both of them just stood there like they were statues too.

Bley broke the silence and spitted on the closest statue's face. Quickly he dragged Kratos into the ground at the same time he spitted.

Arrows flew over them and hit the statue. Every other statue had fired at the spit flying in the air and hit anyone in their way. Few statues got hit at the process and crumbled in front of them.

The statues started putting new arrows into their bows and Kratos understood the situation. The statues only shot at movement and then they had to reload.

Before they had put the arrows completely, Kratos and Bley jumped up and broke the four nearest statues. Then they stopped where they were and froze. Kratos didn't see Bley and he was waiting for something to happen.

Spit. Kratos jumped to the ground and right back up. This time they weren't as slow as at the first try, and many statues broke before reloading, leaving with only one whole statue.

Kratos and Bley were on different sides of the last statue. Bley stared at Kratos and slowly pointed his finger at him.

Kratos understood the sign and concentrated on the statue. He waved his hand once and quickly dodged the arrow flying towards him.

At the same time, Bley ran to the statue and raised it above his head. He took a good grip and started spinning. At the right moment he let go of the statue and sent it flying far away from them, until it shattered to the ground somewhere near Mount Erymanthos.

Bley kicked a few stones from his path and headed for the entrance to the forest on top of the mountain. Kratos followed him and they stopped before continuing their journey.

"Well that was fun. Anyone dumber would've died."

Kratos didn't find Bley's comment amusing. He would have died if Bley wouldn't have grunted to stop him. The whole thought annoyed Kratos.

Bley noticed Kratos's bad mood and tried to say something to lighten him up: "We'd be dead if I would've guessed wrong."

Pathetic, Kratos thought. It was obvious that Bley was just acting nice. But why? He was strong enough to not to work for Hades. He must've been blackmailed by something.

"Let's just continue", Bley said and walked up the road and into the forest.

Kratos went after him and caught him after a while. They began to search for the Boar of Erymanthos.

The forest was filled with a humming echo in the trees and the ground, which was heard by everyone who entered the forest.

The trees' arms were bending over them to stop them from seeing sunlight in the forest. The roots were sticking from the ground and were there when an unwary adventurer walked in their territory.

Although they hadn't been walking for that long, they couldn't see the entrance where they came from.

They hadn't seen any signs of the boar. They were heading for the centre of the woods, where it would be easier to find any signs on the ground or on the trees.

Bley had found a path used by every animal in the forest, which made their approach to the centre a lot easier.

They had calmed down from the last fight with the statues of Artemis, when they bumped into the first noticeable thing.

A little further from them, a small bear crawled in the ground, and naturally right after it came the mother bear. Neither of them paid any attention at each other, and the bears disappeared behind the trees and bushes.

The impassive Kratos Took one step and saw a small reflection of light coming from something. Quickly he stopped and looked at what was pressing his shank.

A thin steel thread was attached to something on the both sides of the road, but Kratos didn't see anything behind the trees. He had stopped just before facing certain death.

Bley caught up to Kratos because of he had stopped.

"Why are you slowing down? We're not going to get there if you just stand there looking so surprised." Bley was now just behind Kratos and he pushed him to the back just enough that he had to move his foot.

A loud "snap" echoed in their ears when the thread couldn't take Kratos's weight.

"What?"

"You clumsy bast…"

Kratos hit the breath out of Bley by hitting him with his shoulder and pushed them both a little away from the trap.

Bley was just millimetre away from getting his face pierced by many arrows.

Kratos instead had five or six arrows sticking out from his bleeding shoulder. Angrily he pulled everyone of them out and said to Bley: "What are you waiting? Burn it."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Burn these wounds before I bleed too much", Kratos said frustrated by Bley.

Bley agreed with him, and Kratos just had to grit his teeth and take the pain from the touch of the sword enchanted by Bley.

Kratos's shoulder was red like it was on fire. Since the first trap they had faced the same kind of arrow traps, but also some new ones. Pits filled with spike floors and nets falling from the trees. They knew that man hadn't had anything to do with those traps.

But in their journey, they didn't only face traps. Bley and Kratos arrived at the centre of the woods, where there was a large pool coming from the ground. A place where every animal had to come once a day.

Kratos walked to the pool and washed his bloody shoulder.

On the other side of the pool, a mountain lion jumped from a tree and stretched itself after a long nap. It sat on the grass and drank for a while. It paid attention to the two humans by growling at them.

Suddenly it turned its head and looked into the forest. Then it ran to the other direction as fast as it could.

Something was coming from the woods through everything that ended up in its path.

Kratos and Bley had gotten there in a lucky time. Through the bushes came the largest boar they had ever seen. No doubt that it was the Boar of Erymanthos. It must've weighted at least the half of a cyclops's weight. Orange fur covered its body, but the head had some blonde hair coming from it. The boar grunted at them. Obviously it didn't like to see anyone near its pool.

The boar charged at Kratos with pure strength. Kratos dodged the attack easily by jumping to the side, and the boar ran straight to a strong looking tree. It fought to get off the tree, and ripped the bark from it.

The boar attacked again and Kratos dodged it once more just as easyly as the last one.

Behind Kratos was the tree the boar had hit. With a loud noise the tree fell to the ground and almost on Kratos. He laughed a little and decided to finish this at the next attack.

Kratos put his swords to his back and prepared to face the animal bare-handed.

One last time the boar charged at Kratos, but he jumped on its back and tore it from its "hair" until it fell to the ground. Kratos did the same thing Bley had done to the statue. He grabbed the boar by its legs and spun it around. He let go at the perfect timing and sent it flying into a tree and through it.

The beast couldn't stand up anymore and it was defeated.

Kratos turned to Bley and said: "It's all yours now."

Bley cast his spells again and Kratos saw the familiar Arms of Hades grabbing the boar and pulling it through the ground.

"What's next?"

"The Ceryneian Hind. But we must first walk off this mountain because the eagle is too big to land here."

Kratos left before Bley finished what he was saying and made him run after him.

They passed the familiar places like the statues and the spider's corpses. But they decided to just walk past Chiron's cavern, since they had nothing to do there. They only had one problem. The collapsed cave they had seen when first entering the mountain. It wasn't there anymore. Instead there was an ornamental gate in front of it, and the walls were covered by diamonds sticking out of the rock.

They didn't have time to say anything when they heard a strange but friendly voice.

"Aahh, Kratos. Please come in and take your friend with you."


	9. Conspiracy

Sorry for the delay. I was dragged outside by some friends. Thanks for reading. R&R

* * *

An ambidextrous voice echoed in the walls.

"Come on in."

After hearing the voice the second time, Bley thought it sounded familiar to him.

"Wait. I recognise that voice."

Bley walked straight into the cavern without hesitating, and Kratos followed him.

Huge, shiny and beautiful diamonds covered the walls and shone the sun's dusk into the cave. They stepped into an ordinary hall at any temple or palace. In the middle of the room was a short, fat and happy-looking man on a pillow-covered wooden bench with two meagrely dressed women on the floor pouring wine into three libations.

The man turned his eyes to them and was surprised.

"Bley? What the hell are you doing here? I did not think I'd run into you in this place."

Kratos looked at them and asked: "You two know each other?"

"Yes", Bley answered. "This is Dionysus the god of wine and the inspirer of madness. I think you already know Kratos."

Why am I not surprised by him knowing the god of wine, Kratos thought by himself.

"Yes I do. Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta and the former god of war."

Dionysus stared at Kratos for a moment like he was planning something.

"You must be thirsty. Let me offer you something to pour down your throat. I know that you Bley couldn't possibly turn down the best wine in the world."

Bley made a quick smile and said: Why do you even ask? I could drink every drop of wine in this mountain."

"I think you could, but your body just couldn't take all the wine that I brought here."

"At least I would die as a happy man."

Dionysus and Bley laughed while the women poured more wine to them.

"You haven't changed at all in many years Bley. The last time I gave you my wine, you destroyed three benches, two tables and many vases."

A quick blush ran into Bley's face and he gave his empty libation to the women.

"I think I'll be making a new record some of these days."

While Bley and Dionysus were chatting and reminiscing the past, Kratos looked at the two women, who were smiling and pouring another drink for Bley. They seemed so happy and lively, but Kratos thought they were treacherous or conspiratorial.

"When did you two meet the first time?" Kratos asked and turned his eyes away from the topless women. Dionysus answered it as accurately as possible: "It must be over ten-thousand years from now.

"Ten… how old you really are Bley?"

"Weellll. Something near fifteen millenniums and a few days."

Kratos couldn't believe his ears. What Bley exactly was? A spirit? Maybe a god? Or was he dead already? Kratos forgot about it, because Dionysus offered to show the other rooms in his small temple, only to Bley.

After they had left Kratos alone with the women, they took another vase of wine. This time it was golden from the outside. They poured a drink and offered it to Kratos. He took it and looked at the wine suspiciously. Kratos pretended to drink it, but only took it to his lips without drinking it. He saw a quick and victorious smile in the women's faces. Kratos smelled the wine and threw the libation on the floor.

The women got mad and started screaming. Not some helpless scream of fear. This screaming was more familiar to Kratos. The women's hair started growing and covered everything but their mouth. Their mouth seemed like they were falling off them, but that revealed to Kratos the truth. Soon two sirens floated around him.

"This is the room. We can't be heard into the main hall."

Bley stepped into a small room with only two chairs and a round table. Dionysus shut the door behind them and they sat on the chairs.

"It's not necessary for you to do anything, Dionysus said. My wine has probably already affected and Kratos lies dead in the hall."

At the same time, they heard the screaming of the sirens.

Bley waited for the screams to stop and said: "Guess again. Your wine is now pouring on the floor."

Dionysus started becoming nervous and he almost shouted at Bley: "Then the sirens will kill him and all we'll found is a bloody floor without any corpses."

"Give up Dionysus. You have failed your mission. Do you know what happens now?"

The god of wine had a terrified look on his face, and he grabbed a dagger from his shoe.

"Futile."

Kratos grabbed the siren from its hair and hit its face on the floor. The other one tried to hit Kratos with magic, but he sent it flying back, and froze the siren for few seconds. The first siren tried to get up from the floor, but Kratos raised his hand and struck the creature's ugly head of. The one left charged at Kratos with its claws. Kratos grabbed it by its throat and squeezed. While the siren tried to fight back, Kratos took the golden vase and poured the poisoned wine down the sirens throat. It stopped moving at the second it swallowed a drop of the deadly wine.

Kratos forgot about the sirens and was just about to run further into the temple and look for Bley, when he walked into the hall.

"Did you kill him?" Kratos asked the moment he stepped in.

"What do you think? Let's go."

Outside Bley smashed the walls and covered the cave just like they saw it when they first passed it. Bley cleaned his hands and said: "I believe he was not the only god we're going to face. There are still some that want revenge for you killing Zeus. Ares, Athena and Dionysus are dead, but there are many others, like Helios or Poseidon."

"Then why didn't Hades try to kill me when he had the chance?"

"Because Hades doesn't care if all the other gods would vanish. He has never cared about Zeus's faith although they were brothers.

Kratos didn't ask more, and they walked into the mountain's entrance, where the giant eagle was waiting. They jumped on its back and headed for the Ceryneian hind.

Far from Mount Erymanthos on some deserted island of Greece.

"Why did he kill Dionysus!? What are you planning?"

"Sit down. He wasn't any use to us anymore."

"You're mad!"

"Maybe, but I'm smarter and stronger then any of you will ever be. Bley will take care of him if he gets too far. That's why I sent him in the first place."

"If only Zeus were here."

"Zeus was a fool. He couldn't kill one lousy mortal."

"Who was it that let Kratos escape when he was surely ours?"

"Silence you bitch! I don't control every hand sticking out of one wall.

"Who will go next?"

"Whose hind is it?"

"So be it. We will return victorious, Hades."

Two figures stepped into their own chariots and rode of the island, flying to the same direction with two humans. Only faster.


	10. Hunt for the Hind

Back on schedule. Thanks for reading R&R

* * *

Half-moon shone its silvery light into the deserted lake. Its beautiful reflection broke, when a giant eagle of fire flew over the surface of the water.

Kratos and Bley were asleep after the long rough day they had had. This had been Kratos's toughest day since he had left to carry out the twelve labours for his wife and child.

Far away in the mountains and forests, wolves howled at the moon, waiting for it to be full again. Twelve days to the next full moon, and the time of the wolves.

Kratos woke to an exploding noise coming near him. He stood up just in time to see Bley punching a few trees in front of them.

"Finally awake. We arrived here just while ago."

Kratos looked around to see what this here was. They had landed on the edge of some meadow, probably some shepherd's territory. The trees that Bley had been hitting showed the way into a silent lifeless forest, where the Ceryneian Hind must be.

"Your prey is currently staying here. Or so I have heard. I'm not sure how long though."

Bley went suddenly quiet and turned away from Kratos. Once again, Bley had to empty the wine he had drunk yesterday. It seemed to have become a habit during this journey.

"You know", Bley started. "I have never had this much wine in so little time."

Kratos found it hard to believe. Bley seemed to be very used to drinking much wine.

"So how are you going to catch the hind?" Bley asked after vomiting to the ground.

Kratos reminded himself of the stories of Heracles he had heard in one of the many Inns of Sparta. The Ceryneian Hind was said to be able to run faster than the arrows shot towards it. It was so jumpy, that one suspicious sound would send it to the next forest, regardless of how far away it was. Heracles had chased it down for over a year until he had finally caught it. Kratos didn't have a year time to be running after a hind. How would he outsmart the animal so that it wouldn't notice him coming?

While Kratos was thinking of a way to catch the hind without spending even a day on it, the eagle stretched its wings waiting for Bley to give it a command.

The thought hit Kratos like a cyclops's club. Kratos was about to open his mouth and ask Bley when he said: "Go ahead."

Kratos didn't have to be told twice. He jumped onto the eagle's cold back and pulled it from its feathers as a sign to ascend to the sky.

Bley was left on the edge of the forest as Kratos flew over it looking for the Ceryneian Hind. Bley had now time of his own. He lay on the grass and closed his eyes from the bright sun.

A sudden shadow spoiled the warmness from him. Damn those clouds where did they come from? Or did he get back already? Bley didn't bother to open his eyes, but then he felt someone breathing in his face. Bley opened his eyes and saw two persons he didn't expect to see.

"Artemis, Apollo! I should have known that you would be the ones sent after Kratos. Why are you here?"

"Silence mortal! How dare you speak to your superior like that?"

Superior? That bitch has lost it. Weelll, I think I can't just keep teasing her. After all we are being watched right now. Oh screw this. I just have to get the last laugh.

"Superior? I thought you were only a bunch of weaklings sent to assassinate your king's killer."

An angry woman was usually outrageous, and Artemis was not an exception. She grabbed her bow but before she got to use it, Apollo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down sister. Let us not forget why we are here."

"Oh shut up you, you…"

Artemis thought for a second and calmed down.

"Well, where is he? I thought he was moving with you."

"Took my eagle and left searching for the Ceryneian Hind."

Artemis had a slight murdering look in her face after hearing about hunting the Hind that was blessed as her.

"I swear if he touches it with one finger I'll rip off all of his five limbs with my bare hands!"

"Five? What do you mean five, he doesn't ha… Oh", Bley went suddenly quiet and stared into the distance. "Well if you think about it like that then…"

"Then what human?"

Bley nodded his head and said: "Nothing, nothing. Just trying to get that image out of my head."

An awkward silence stopped the arguing, but Bley with his social skills was always starting the conversations.

"If you intend on catching him before he catches it then you better leave now. Although it may be too late."

"Apollo, Let's leave Hades's dog here to lie in the sun."

"Yes sister."

Two beautiful chariots landed from the skies. One was made from gold and the other from silver. Apollo stepped into the golden chariots that were dragged by white horses. Artemis's silver chariots had two hinds in front of it. They left after Kratos to kill him for good and left Bley alone in his thoughts.

Artemis and Apollo. The gods are not playing around about this. Bley didn't bother to think about it any longer, and he fell into the dark and lonely place he called sleep.

Kratos was looking for any movement through the tree branches and leaves. Where can that freak of nature be? At this rate it will take the whole day for me to find it. They don't have the ti… Kratos's thoughts circled around the fateful day of his life.

A golden flash woke Kratos. The hind was drinking beneath them and didn't notice anything.

But things would never go that easily. Suddenly Kratos heard shouts coming from behind him. Two chariots were flying towards him. They seemed so familiar to Kratos, but he didn't have time to sit back and wait for them. He yelled to the eagle to return to its master and jumped without hesitation into the forest. He dodged the trees and branches and hoped that the hind would not notice him. The animal raised its head and looked around to see if anything was lurking nearby. It didn't see anything, so it just continued to drink.

A quiet bump and Kratos landed straight on the hind's back. Before it got away, Kratos threw it to the ground from its horns. It tried to fight back, but before you knew, Kratos had tied its four legs together with some rope.

Great. Now all I have to do is carry this thing back to where Bley is.

* * *

"Where did he go? That thing we passed was definitely Bley's birdie, but there was no one on its back."

"Maybe he already found the hind."

Artemis started losing her temper once again.

"I swear if he has pulled even one hair from it I'll…"

"Look sister, down there. That's must be Kratos."

"Good he hasn't caught the… Artemis was shocked from Kratos throwing the hind on his back. Oh that poor thing. Look, he tied its legs together and now he's taking it to Bley. I'll kill him! Slaughter, rip, slice and dice him. A traitor has no right to live!"

"Calm down sister. Take a moment to breath and then we'll stop him from delivering that thing."

Artemis too a few very deep breaths and looked directly above. Her face got a serious look on them and her eyes had a hunter's firm and deadly look on them.

"Let's go destroy him."


	11. The fate of the twins

Thanks for the comments and reading this far.

* * *

Bley got disturbed very often. It was only a few seconds ago that Artemis and Apollo had come to Bley. This time he wasn't woken up to be mocked or annoyed.

His familiar eagle landed next to him and gave Bley a sudden cold feeling.

"Here already? What happened to Kratos? And where are those two you saw on your way back?"

A moment of silence consumed the nature around them, but Bley had images popping inside his head. Images of Artemis and Apollo passing the eagle and stopping at somewhere. Probably where the lights and Kratos were right now.

"Why would they stop first? I thought… Of course, she has a feisty nature and he calmed her down. Good, you are free to go, for now."

The eagle vanished before him to its unknown whereabouts.

Bley sighed and was swallowed into his thoughts. Suddenly he startled and turned towards the forest.

Quick bursts of light flashed above the trees.

So that's how Apollo fights. Blinding the enemy and letting Artemis kill the helpless foe.

"Hmph", Bley sneered and rolled on his back, again. I'm going to have to wait longer than I expected.

Kratos took cover behind the nearest tree. Curse that bitch, why won't she try and kill me when I can see.

While Kratos cursed and waited for his vision to return, an arrow flew towards him. It went right through the tree, just an inch above Kratos's head.

"You missed, sister."

"I know. But what's the thrill of hunting without playing a little with the prey? We don't want this to be over too soon, now do we?"

Prey? So now I'm a stupid, mindless animal. I'll show that bitch who's hunting who. After I have figured out a way to get past her and get one shot at Apollo.

Only a couple of minutes ago Kratos was carrying the Ceryneian Hind back to where he came from. Then those two had landed in front of Kratos and started shooting arrows and doing strange blinding spells. He had thrown the Hind somewhere behind him and hoped that they wouldn't search for it and let it free.

Now Kratos would have to try to counter their attack somehow. If he would try to climb higher and attack from air, He would just come to them on a silver plate.

Right then, Kratos heard a quiet scratching noise further behind him. Two golden horns scarred the ground when the hind tried to get free.

That's it! Kratos peeked from behind the tree to see where the gods were. Quickly he jumped up and ran towards a tree closer to the Ceryneian Hind. He avoided Artemis's arrow that kept going far away until Kratos couldn't see it anymore.

"Where are you going, traitor? Is this the best the mightiest warrior in all of Greece has to offer?"

Kratos ignored Artemis and started running straight towards the hind.

This time he wasn't fast enough. Kratos was just one step away from the tree and the hind, when an arrow plunged towards him and left him no time to dodge. The arrow hit Kratos's shoulder deeply, and caused a loud noise as Kratos's shoulder dislocated.

An obnoxious pain hit Kratos, and he looked at his twisted arm. You could say it looked like it was almost backwards. But Kratos refused to give any satisfaction to Artemis. He remained silent and didn't even grimace.

The deer stared at Kratos with its appealing existence. Kratos pulled the arrow from his shoulder and looked at the deer. He then gave a demonic smile as an answer to it.

"Stop this now sister. Kill him so that we can get out of here"

Artemis sighed and said: "Don't you enjoy this? Isn't it fun to miss a few times and just wound your opponent?"

"No. This time it isn't fun. Finish him with the next shot."

"All right", Artemis said a little disappointed.

They heard a noise from the leaves and Artemis bended her bow. Three arrows appeared from thin air and ready to be shot.

A dark blurry character jumped from the trees. Apollo immediately blinded it and waited for Artemis to shoot.

Artemis, immune to the light ready to shoot the three arrows into the air, didn't do a thing.

Golden horns shined in Apollo's light and the hind fell hard on the ground.

Shocked Artemis stumbled to the creature's aid, and unconsciously dropped her bow on the ground.

"Oh you poor thing. What horrible deeds has he done to you?"

"What are you doing?! Pick up your bow quickly before he…"

Apollo's sentence was left unfinished.

Kratos charged from the woods with the same arrow from his shoulder now in his hands. Before Apollo could cast his spell, Kratos had sunk the arrow inside Apollo's forehead.

The speechless Artemis just stood there watching his brother die.

Kratos looked at Artemis and then Apollo. An evil deed was born inside his mind. Kratos grabbed Apollo from his head and pushed the arrow with his palm. It went deeper inside Apollo's head until it finally came out of the back of his head.

Apollo fell to the ground, dead. His body gathered energy. White bright balls hovered to him and caused a small explosion. Apollo's body disappeared.

Artemis seemed to be able to move again. She wondered where her bow was, but she had dropped it at the second she realized that it was the hind that flew out of the tree.

Kratos picked up the bow and walked in front of Artemis.

The god of hunting was beaten. She stood up and flew over the trees, back to her silver chariots. Artemis ran away towards the island, back where the gods were gathered.

Kratos looked at the bow and bended it for a moment. An arrow appeared and Kratos shot it towards a tree and through it.

The Bow of Artemis. Arrows appear out of thin air every time you bend it, and as many arrows as its wielder thinks. Of course as many as can fit.

Kratos attached the bow to his back and turned to the hind. With his broken elbow, Kratos started carrying the Ceryneian Hind out of the forest, again.

Artemis arrived at the island where she and Apollo had left to kill Kratos.

Apollo, Artemis reminisced while walking towards the large cave. She didn't even notice when she had walked straight inside it.

Artemis felt like darkness had swallowed her at the moment she entered the cave. She looked ahead and saw many eyes watching her, cold and bloodthirsty eyes. They had gathered around the stone pool where they saw everything that was going on in the outside world.

The moment of silence was broken by the coldest pair of eyes, and a familiar hollow voice.

"Well. How do you explain this", Hades said and pointed the pool, which showed the wounded Kratos carrying the Ceryneian Hind out of the forest.

Artemis hesitated for a moment, but gathered herself to speak to the angry god.

"He surprised us. I promise, if you just get me a new bow then I will finish him for good, and you will never hear from him again."

"Surprised? He KNEW that you couldn't just keep watching for him if there was some worthless animal lying around all tied up. You failed Artemis, and you had the guts to come back and ask for another chance."

Hades took one chain from the cave's wall. It started glowing red hot when he walked towards Artemis.

"No, wait. I'm still useful. I can take on Kratos if you'll just…"

Hades swung the chain at Artemis, and it attached to Artemis's visible tongue.

Artemis felt that she was pulled out from her body. One major pull, and Artemis's soul was trapped inside Hades for an eternity of suffering and torture.

Bley was woken up by something heave dropped on his middle body. He looked up to see who woke him up so vulgarly.

Kratos stood behind Bley holding his bloody shoulder and waiting for the other one to say something.

"What did you run into? It shouldn't have been that hard to catch that thing."

"Two gods. And it is hard when you carry that thing with a dislocated shoulder."

Bley acted surprised and asked: "Who where they?"

"Artemis and Apollo."

Kratos looked at Bley suspiciously, who said: "Should I put your shoulder back in place?"

Kratos sighed and took a good stance.

The solitary clearing echoed by the loud noise from Kratos's shoulder. He had now completed four of the twelve labours.


	12. Birds of Stymphalos

Another chapter. Thanks for the reviews :D R&R

* * *

A boy ran in a dark field. He was tired and hungry, but fear kept him going.

The field was large and the crop was tall enough to hide a small young boy like him.

But he wasn't chased down by bandits or angry farmers with their dogs, as usually was the case at daytime. His chasers saw him all the time, following from the air like shadows, looking at the boy with hungry eyes, and waiting to start their meal.

Ohh, why did I have to go fishing in the middle of the night? My friends said that I didn't have the guts to go to the lake in the middle of the night, but my dad said that I should never even think about going there.

Relief rinsed the boy's mind, when the forest started to become thinner, and the city's gate appeared before him.

The boy looked back, when he shouldn't have.

One clumsy step sent the boy flying in the air and land to the muddy ground on his face. Quickly he got up and started blindly running forwards, while wiping the mud off his face.

A shriek echoed in the boy's head, and made him run faster he had ever run before. In the rush, he almost ran through the gate.

"Open the gate! Someone… hurry", the exhausted boy yelled from the bottom of his lungs.

But he could never understand why no one even tried to open the gate for him.

The guards had had a boring week. No thieves, no bandits, not anything. The two wardens had made a deal with the Innkeeper. He would deliver them two barrels of his best wine, in exchange for a small extra payment. He waited until everyone had gone to their homes to sleep, and rolled the barrels to the thirsty wardens. They had drunk it with pleasure, being certain that nobody would know.

The boy punched the gate, until his fist left a red mark on it. The only answer he got was two drunken wardens snoring. He turned around as pale as snow.

Three small dark characters stood on the road and blocked his passage. If he could get past them and run for it, he would eventually come to a small village.

But the boy was paralyzed with fear. He couldn't run or walk, or even stop staring at the three hungry shadows.

The beasts raised their wings and slammed them hard towards the boy. Something small and fast came out of their wings, and flew through the boys limbs.

Stuck on the gate and feeling an unbearable pain, he looked what had hit him.

Feathers? The boy tried to move, but the black feathers were stuck on him like arrows.

The pain was something a boy like him couldn't handle. Before this, his worst pain was hitting your toe on the door. He liked to curse in a situation like that. His mother didn't like it very much, but his father had just laughed about it. As the captain of the guard he had seen and heard worse things than that.

The boy's last moments faded away, as the three creatures shrieked and jumped towards him. They covered his sight, and finally ended his pain.

The morning started as any morning to the citizens of Stymphalos.

Shop- and Innkeepers prepared for the buyers and tried to sell even the most worthless piece of crap to them. The guards prepared on their job to ensure the safety of the town.

The other warden got rid of his wine, and woke up with a horrible headache. He looked at his sleeping partner and poked him with his scabbard.

The other guard woke up grunting and yawning.

"How long did we sleep?"

"Long enough. The sun is up so our shift will be over soon. I'm going to go pass some water."

His friend grunted some more and tried to look like he had been awake all night.

The warden opened the heavy gate and got hit by a disgusting smell.

Umph, if this is where we puked then we're in big trouble if we don't clean it. The guard held his breath and walked away from the gate. When he had done his business, he finally looked at the gate.

A terrifying sight surprised the man and he jumped on his back scared.

"Alert! Get the captain to the east gate, now!"

The other warden finally woke up completely, and he ran towards the captain's house.

A two floored house on a plaza appeared in the guard's sight. He ran straight to the door and pounded it a few times.

"Captain! Captain!"

The door opened and a man in his best age and shiny armour stepped out.

"What is so important that you run to my house early in the morning and wake up the whole city with your racket?"

"You are needed at the east gate."

"For what reason?"

The guard wondered why he had run here, but because he didn't know it himself, he just said: "I have no idea, Sir. It sounded really important."

The captain went into the house and came back with a sword on his belt.

"Let's go soldier."

"Yes Sir."

People made way for their captain, who hadn't been named as captain of the guard for nothing.

When he was young, his swordsmanship skills were astonishing. Guards couldn't compete with a child. His family decided to try to teach him to read and write. Quickly he learned those too.

As he got older, the women could give him suggesting looks and turn their heads every time he walked past them. He had got his eye on one of them, and didn't last long until they had gotten happily married and breed a baby boy.

A much older captain then, wanted to name a follower for himself. Many people hinted a little about the skilful young man, and he had himself hoped that he would be named as the new captain.

A fancy ceremony was made, and as was the habit, the new captain would receive the sword from the retiring one. It was still on its best days and never had gotten a bit rusty from all the blood it had been drown on.

But something terrible had happened on the glorious day.

The noise from the city of Stymphalos echoed all the way to the lake where the birds of Stymphalos were hiding from wolves and other beasts. They were disturbed, and wouldn't leave the source of the noise unpunished. They left towards the city in great numbers.

The former captain was speaking on the platform in the middle of the plaza when he saw something in the sky. He got time to point his finger to the black cloud coming towards them, when a set of black feathers pierced him and ended his long life.

Quickly the new appointed captain grabbed his sword and prepared for battle. People ran in panic away from the plaza and tried to find their homes. Guards couldn't get through the wave of humans, and the captain was left alone on the platform. Almost alone.

One character ran towards the captain instead of running away. The captain's wife.

"What are you doing here? Run while there is still time!"

"You can't take on that horde alone!"

Another set of feathers flew towards them. Naturally the captain jumped in front of his wife and blocked the feathers.

Finally some of the guards got through, but the birds also attacked the citizens, so some guards left to protect them.

Archers got a straight line of view, so the fired their arrows at the birds. Many arrows hit, but they needed more accurate shots or more hits to kill them.

Tens of birds attacked the city. Somewhere in a small ally, a scared face of five years old boy peeked to see the plaza.

"Mom! Dad!"

But the little voice couldn't be heard in the middle of the battle.

People got to their houses and the guards could now move more freely. One of them saw the little boy in the ally, and he ran to him and lifted him to his shoulder.

"No! Mom and dad are there!"

"They will be fine. Stop fighting!"

At the same time the woman looked at the ally he had left his son to, but didn't see him. She jumped of the platform and looked for a sign of him.

One bird charged at her with its claws ready. Skilfully the woman dodged and plunged her dagger into the creature's neck.

Still fighting on the platform, the captain saw his wife and gave her a smile. It was broken by two birds attacking towards her. They grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her up in the air.

The captain killed the birds attacking him and rushed for his wife's aid. He jumped and tried to grab hold of her leg, but she was too high to be caught from the ground.

She screamed and kicked as the birds carried her away from the city.

A guard on the wall noticed the two birds carrying the woman. He drew his sword and charged at them. Just a sword swing away from them, another bird of Stymphalos attacked from his left and they both fell of the wall and into the ground.

The birds started retreating and the captain's wife was out of the city. Impossible to save her, the captain made a promise to himself. He would get vengeance to the birds of Stymphalos, and would protect his son from the same faith as his mother. Six years later he would experience the same actions.

They had now gotten to the east gate. The other warden just pointed at the open gate.

The captain was curious of what could be so horrible that he was needed. He looked at the gate from outside the city.

The sight ripped his heart apart. A skeleton with only an inch of meat on it hanging on the gate by black feathers. The only thing that really hurt him, were the golden hair that only his son had.

The same feeling of loosing his loved one filled the captain's mind with anger and hate.

"I want all the willing guards ready to hunt those damn beasts. Today."

He was just about to get back inside the city, when the other warden saw something far away in the sky.

"Captain look up there! What is it?"

They drew their swords and waited for the creature coming towards them fast.

A fiery eagle landed in front of them. Two men jumped off its back, one as pale as the moon in the sky, the other carrying two huge swords.

The last mentioned said: "It seems like we have a welcoming committee."

The captain wasn't having his best day. He attacked towards the pale man and shouted: "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

The guards watched as their captain slashed with an attack that had cut humans and animals half. They were shocked of the result.

The pale man had blocked the captain's attack with a small sword and one hand without even blinking an eye.

Who was that man?


	13. Shadows at the Lake Stymphalos

I hate being so many weeks late with this chapter. Just had to watch the Olympic Games :) R&R

* * *

Bley watched the strange man trying to overpower Kratos.

The stunned guards got back to reality and charged to help their captain.

Quickly Bley lifted his sword up between the guards and the person that seemed superior to them.

Kratos didn't see anything that happened. He concentrated on striking back at the man. He threw the man on his back by pulling his feet off the ground with his sword. He laid his blade on the man's throat and answered the question: "Where here to slay the birds."

For a moment the captain forgot everything and saw the terrible night in his mind as if it was happening again. Then he returned to the point. He laughed at Kratos's words.

"Just the two of you. Where is your hidden army?"

Bley jumped in and said: "No. Just him, because I am not allowed to take part in this fight."

The morning was over and the sun was high above the clouds. They could hear the citizen's voices from the streets.

The captain suddenly remembered his son.

"I am the captain of the guard in this city. Now release me. I won't attack against you anymore."

Kratos trusted the man's word and withdrew his blade from his throat.

The captain walked to the gate tired and beaten. He started ripping something off the gate.

Kratos looked closer to see what smelled so rotten. A child? Kratos felt a deep slash inside his chest. What is this? Kratos couldn't find the words for the pain.

The same feeling broke loose at the same time in somewhere very far away from Stymphalos.

A small girl woke on a bench she had been sleeping on.

The room had a large table that was covered in strange water. Her mother had been watching it for hours.

"Mommy, when will dad be back?"

The woman was startled by the broken silence. She smiled and said: "I can't say for sure. Go back to sleep."

"Why don't you sleep? You are tired."

Indeed. She had been looking at the pool the whole night. The picture in the water had almost disappeared. All that she saw was Kratos sitting inside a house with two people. She didn't yet fully understand the power that Hades talked about. Something about "the new Athena" and "you will be able to observe Kratos". That Hades had said after Kratos took off with Bley. She hadn't enjoyed being in the same room alone with Hades.

Now the picture had vanished. She trusted Kratos to return in one piece.

"Come", she said to her daughter. "Let's both go to sleep."

The child smiled and grabbed her mother's hand.

They were walking towards the bedroom, when they suddenly heard footsteps.

"Who is there?"

* * *

Kratos sat in a wooden chair next to Bley.

The man that had attacked Kratos turned out to be Stymphalos's captain. He entered the room with a large jar of wine.

Bley almost bounced up from his chair, but managed to control himself this time.

"Why have you come here? You don't seem like youwould just visit every people you run into."

"You can blame him", Kratos said and glanced at Bley. "He has some issues with wine.

Bley ignored them both as he poured a second round just for himself.

"Is it too much to ask about why you have come to kill the birds of Stymphalos?"

"Yes."

Kratos plunged deep inside his head, looking for something he had lost a long time ago.

Bley finished the drink and said: "I am finished. Well then, shall we leave?"

Kratos startled for a bit and lost his thought. Then he angrily said to Bley: I would have been there and done it by now if it wasn't for you."

The captain hopped in by asking: "How will I know that you have killed them and not the other way around?"

Kratos turned to him and said with a demonic smile: "You will know."

Kratos walked out of the house and left Bley in a hurry.

The captain was left alone in his house, thinking. He really wondered about those two. Kratos seemed so familiar. Not by his looks, but the captain just knew he had heard about him. But from where? And that Bley was even stranger. There was something else than just his lust for wine that gave the captain shivers up his spine.

The citizens on the streets avoided them like they had a plague on them. Stymphalos was definitely not one of the friendliest towns they had been to. Some of the people were actually afraid of the two well-armed men. They believed, that strangers, travellers or anything out of the city brought bad luck with them. A bit paranoid maybe, but understandable when your family has been taken in front of your eyes and eaten by a bunch of birds.

The guards on the gate just let them through, thankful that the strangers were leaving the city. They happened to peek at the road outside of the gates, and when they saw the fiery eagle, they were pale for the rest of the day. Quickly they closed the gate and hoped that they wouldn't meet the strangers ever again.

Kratos looked at the city from the sky. He saw a tangling black aura grabbed in the city's heart.

"This town is already dead", Kratos whispered to himself.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

Kratos pretended not to hear Bley, and found himself watching over the house to the north-west.

Inside that house, the captain walked to his room with a rope in his hand. His son lay on the bed under a blanket. He put his hand on the boy's corpse and kissed it's forehead through the blanket. He tied the rope into a loop and took a chair from a corner. He tied the other end of the rope in an old decoration his wife had bought. The memories brought pain to him. He stood up on the chair and looked at the rotten corpse on the bed. With a tear on his cheek, he put his head inside the loop, waited a moment in silence, and kicked the chair across the room.

In a moment Kratos and Bley were flying above Lake Stymphalos. The silence appeared to be peaceful. They were either not seen or not being paid attention to.

Kratos started getting impatient waiting in the middle of nowhere.

Bley had dragged the wine jar with him by accident. He had noticed it when they were leaving Stymphalos. He just kept it in case he would find wine to put in it.

Kratos got a cunning idea. Quickly as the wind he grabbed the jar from Bley and threw it down to the forest.

Bley's mouth dropped wide open as the jar flew towards the ground and made a long echo when it crashed.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. It was like the whole forest now hated them. Their disturbance had definitely not gone unnoticed.

Kratos saw fast shadows flashing past the sun light. They wanted to stay hidden from the bare eye.

Bley looked down and saw them too. He could imagine the forest having two large, murdering eyes staring at them.

Kratos took the Bow of Artemis and five arrows appeared, ready to be shot at something. He shouted at Bley: "Get us avoiding anything that attacks and I will do the killing!"

Bley turned over and whispered something to the eagle.

Silent shrieks came from the woods. The shadows had surrounded them.

Kratos aimed at a random spot in the woods and prepared to fire anything that moves.

Tens of feathers suddenly appeared from all sides and flew towards them. The eagle started dodging with rolls and charges.

Kratos barely got hold of the eagle, and hung on with both of his hands. He could never attack while holding on to his life like this. The feathers just kept coming in masses.

Kratos gained another idea when Bley said something else to the eagle.

"Grab my legs and hold me on this bird!"

Bley wondered what Kratos meant by that, but grabbed one of his leg when he got up on his knee. They did the same with the other leg, and Kratos remained up, even though Bley had to grab so hard that Kratos's feet started hurting.

Now Kratos could shoot at the source of these feathers, the birds of Stymphalos. He aimed at a point he believed to have a bird or two at. Five arrows flew towards the forest and Kratos hoped they would hit something, because he couldn't see anything from the spinning.

Surprisingly the waves of feathers stopped. Something fell of a tree and went "thump".

It seemed like he had hit one of them. The birds didn't like their own being killed.

Kratos changed the bow to his blades.

The shadows appeared through the trees and plunged towards them. There were almost hundred of them, all attacking at the same time.

Kratos felt confident, and he didn't have a reason not to be. Quickly he diced and sliced many birds with a combo of swings. He would have to show his best swordsman skills to protect himself, Bley and the eagle.

The hordes of flesh-eating birds fell dead into the lake. The sky started clearing.

Even though fierce and dangerous, the birds of Stymphalos were too stupid to back down against a much stronger enemy.

Kratos bled from many small scratches, and the blood poured down his body. He took the closest bird by its wings and ripped them of with a strong grip. Kratos was ready to attack the next swarm of birds, but he was alone.

Bley released him, and Kratos could feel his feet sigh with relief.

A small streak of blood came from his forehead. It fell right into his eyes, and made him totter. He tried to gain his balance by taking a small step forward, but his foot didn't stop.

In less than a second, Kratos found himself falling towards the lake. He remembered the moment he had steeped across the edge of the highest mountain in all of Greece.

His thought stopped as the surface of the water exploded into his face. Kratos wasn't concerned about not being able to breathe, because he had acquired the power to breathe underwater from Poseidon's Trident. But he did have something else to worry about. He couldn't move, and something was dragging him towards the bottom.


	14. Betrayal

New chapter thanks for reading :D

* * *

Kratos was sinking into the lake. Sun shine didn't reach him anymore. Complete darkness surrounded him.

Suddenly something appeared below him and revealed the muddy ground. It reminded Kratos of the portal that Hades had pushed him into at Olympus. A god was definitely behind this.

Kratos hit the portal and started falling. The water had disappeared and turned into a pit. The walls were too flat and slippery to grab a hold of. He didn't fall for too long. Another portal appeared right under him and Kratos fell on solid stone. Used to getting hard hits, he didn't hurt himself at the fall. The cave continued straight ahead and curved to the left. Drops of water fell from the ceiling. Was this place under the lake?

The portal on the ceiling had disappeared and left Kratos only one way out. He continued deeper into the cave.

Right after the turn left, Kratos came to an empty hall. He looked around him and wondered why he was here.

Some drops fell to his head and Kratos looked at the ceiling. A strange circle with some cracks on it seemed like it could lead him somewhere. Kratos stepped back and pointed his hand at the circle. Chiron's vortex plunged into the stone and blew a hole in the ceiling.

Tons of water filled the cave and left Kratos floating until the water reached the ceiling.

Now the water had set still and the circle was now just a hole to an upper floor. Kratos swam into it and saw the surface of the water. He jumped out of a pool in the middle of another hall like the last one. Only this time it wasn't so empty.

Kratos heard heavy breathing behind him. Quickly he turned to face the god that had summoned him.

A bearded man sat on a throne. He held a golden trident in his right hand.

Kratos didn't expect to meet Poseidon, Lord of the Sea.

* * *

Bley was walking in circle, when he suddenly felt a tingling in his head. He closed his eyes and his mind travelled far beyond the sea and to a small island. Bley couldn't see anything, but only Hades would contact him like this.

"He got away", Bley commented fearlessly.

"We know. It is because of my brother, Poseidon", Hades grunted in Bley's ear.

"What do I do now?"

"You pretend you don't know anything. I'll handle Poseidon myself. Just wait until Kratos shows up somewhere. Now leave", Hades shouted the last words and Bley opened his eyes.

I hate this method. I always get a headache when he complains about something. Bley sighed and sat against a nearby tree. Finally some time alone. He fell asleep only to see the nightmares of his horrifying memories of his youth.

* * *

Kratos raised his hand to reach out for his blade, but Poseidon interrupted him by saying: "Don't draw your weapons just yet Kratos. Let me first say what I summoned you for."

Kratos looked at him suspiciously and asked: "Did you make me fall?"

"Yes I did. I could control that tiny drop of blood from all the way here, although I can't say my powers are at their very best."

Kratos let his hand go of his blade and demanded an explanation.

Poseidon took a deep breath. He seemed weak and tired. This reminded Kratos of the titans that had been hit by Hades's soul-stealing chains.

"Why did you go through all that trouble to bring me here?"

Poseidon watched Kratos silently for a long time.

"Straight to the point I see. I had to remain hidden, until your arrival."

"From Hades", Kratos said certain about the fact that Poseidon and Hades weren't on the same side anymore.

"Indeed Kratos. I had to warn you."

Kratos didn't need warnings, but he wanted to know more about Hades's plans.

"Tell me from the beginning."

Poseidon coughed badly. He wouldn't live through this day.

"After you killed Zeus, we decided to leave Olympus and live to fight another day. We gods have been killed in the Great War and now in this. We fled to a small island far away from the shores. There was a cave where we build a pool to watch your every move. One day Hades came to us and said: I have a suggestion to make. Let me go talk to him."

Poseidon was breathing heavily. He had to catch his breath for a while.

After questioning Hades about his intentions, we decided to play along with his game. Two days later I went to speak with Hades alone. I asked him what he was really after. Rudely he told me to ignore everything else and concentrate in killing you. I asked some more and pushed him to the edge. Finally he had had enough and attacked me with his chains. While my soul was being dragged out of me, I used all of my powers to free myself and escaped the island. Hades must have told that I had betrayed them and assisted you in battle."

"What did you do afterwards?"

"I found myself here waiting for you to arrive. I knew you'd have to come here to kill the birds of Stymphalos. But while waiting I wanted to know who Hades used as a tool to be sure you would complete the tasks you were given.

Kratos remembered the first time he met Bley. His eyes were brightly yellow in the early dawn.

"Who is Bley? He seems to know all of the gods personally."

"I promise you will hear Bley's story at some point. Right now I don't think I will live long enough to tell you about him."

Kratos nodded and listened to the rest of Poseidon's warning.

"Hades is planning something. Something that required the death of Zeus. Something that needed your wife and child dead. I know he used them to lure you into this journey.

"What does my family have to do with all of this", Kratos shouted and listened to the echoes continuing around the caves.

"Hades took them. They are still at Olympus but I can't see them anywhere."

"What! Are they alive? Can't you send me there immediately?"

"Calm yourself Kratos. You cannot abandon the tasks you have left. Hades might kill them before you are even close to Olympus.

Kratos took a long breath and asked: "What about Bley?"

"You should pretend that you killed me. I do not believe that he and Hades care about what they tell each others."

Kratos nodded again and said: "Send me back to the surface."

"Not so fast Kratos. I can still help you on your quest. You remember Chiron's promise. This is the second of the four magical powers you will gain through the dangers of your path."

Poseidon made a strange sign with his hand. Kratos felt a sudden force draining into him.

"Use this power when ever you need it most. It drains the water out of living creatures. But it doesn't end to that. You can transfer it into anything that accepts it. And when using this, don't forget that every living thing has at least one drop of water inside them."

Kratos looked at his hands mysteriously. He felt almost invincible with two deadly powers only a hand movement away.

"One more thing. This might be useful in your next task."

A pedal rose from the floor. A blue diamond glowed on an amulet.

"That will allow you to summon the rivers for your aid. But beware not to use it twice, because the water will swallow you if you disturb it again. Now you must leave immediately. Hades is coming."

Poseidon made another gate appear from the wall.

"We will not meet again. I wish you luck for your wife and child."

Kratos just walked through the portal and left the underwater cave.

Poseidon sighed deeply and said: "Welcome, my brother."

* * *

Bley sat quietly near the lake, when suddenly he saw bubbles coming from the water. He stood up and called for his eagle.

Kratos emerged from the lake and pulled himself on dry land. He stood up too and saw Bley just near him.

"Where the hell did you fall off to", Bley asked and lied about his knowledge. Kratos wanted to cut his throat for being on the same side with Hades. But he heard Poseidon's voice in his head every time he even thought of killing Bley that instant.

"I met Poseidon."

Bley's face showed no marks of … well, his face didn't look like anything. He would have looked stoned if he hadn't been breathing. That can be arranged, Kratos thought in his head, but then he heard it again: "You wouldn't even get close to Mount Olympus."

"What did you do to him", Bley asked and stopped Kratos from arguing with himself.

"Killed him."

The eagle finally showed up and Bley seemed to lose his interest on the subject.

"We can leave now."

"Not just yet", Kratos said. "I have one more thing to do."

* * *

Midday had past hours ago. The night guards of Stymphalos had been busted from drinking on the job, so they had to do extra work. The day had been boring after the morning, but it would soon change into something uglier.

Suddenly the gate was pounded three times. That's odd; those were too fast for just one person. The guards opened the gate and looked outside.

Three birds of Stymphalos hung from arrows on the gate. The guards didn't see anyone near, but remembered the two strange visitors in the morning.

"This is our lucky day! You stay here and I will run to the captain and tell him about this."

Unfortunately no one knew about the captain yet. Everyone just thought that he needed some time alone because of his son's faith. This was going to be a dark day to the people of Stymphalos.

Night surprised Kratos and Bley by coming so quickly. It was closing on to winter, but Kratos would be finished before that happened. Now he concentrated on the task at hand.

The Augean stables were a simple task. Not easy but simple. The stables held 3,000 sheep and ox and including 12 sacred bulls. Their waste hadn't been cleaned for 30 years, until now.

"We will not meet Augeas himself", Bley said. "And the animals have all been driven out of the stables."

Kratos looked down and saw the stables not far away.

They landed in front of the doors and saw how huge the stables really were.

Kratos heard noises farther away. Probably just the animals from the stables.

"I will leave you in piece and go to sleep. You have a lot of work to do here", Bley said and yawned on his way out.

Kratos remained by the doors and waited a while, until he thought Bley had fallen asleep. He took the amulet Poseidon had given him on his last moments and raised it in his hand.

Suddenly water started filling the stables from the walls, although it didn't come from outside the stables. Kratos took a step outside and watched as the water filled the stables, but didn't pour out of the doors. The water started whirling so fast that Kratos couldn't see what was happening inside.

After a few minutes the water seemed to disappear into the ground and the stables had lost their terrible smell.

Trusting that the job was now done, Kratos left the stables and went after Bley. He found him sleeping against a tree. How easy would it be to just stab him tens of times without him ever knowing it, Kratos thought and smiled fiendishly. But he forgot those thoughts, thinking of how many times had he slept in piece and finding Bley awake next to him.

"You don't kill me in my sleep and I don't kill you either", Kratos whispered to the air.

Now Kratos started feeling drowsy. It would help him to sleep more often, but he could manage without sleeping for weeks. That reminded him of the Temple of Pandora.

Kratos closed his eyes and thought he could sleep in piece. But he was going to see the nightmares of his past on their worst.


	15. Taking the bull by the horns

Finally I got the whole chapter done. Sry for the long wait. I've been reading many books (about 12 now :P) and played a little Fallout 3 and F.E.A.R. 2, great games :D

And now that I don't have any exams in a few months I have more time to write the story. btw thanks for the new comments, they really made me want to write more :D R&R

* * *

A cold breeze blew softly in Kratos's face. He opened his eyes and noticed layingon an awfully familiar ledge. The same place he once had tried to end his life on.

When he looked at the edge, he saw his wife standing there. Kratos stood up and began walking towards her.

The fog blocked the view down and only the sounds of the waves hitting the rocks revealed the lake under him.

"Kraatooos", echoed his wife's distant voice.

When he got closer, Kratos tried to touch her shoulder, but instead went through and fell over the edge. While falling through the mist, Kratos felt something wasn't the same the first time he fell from that same mountain. The mist cleared and revealed to him the lake, but Kratos had suddenly grown into a god sized man. The minute he hit the water, Kratos heard a voice behind him.

"This is your end Kratos."

Kratos recognized the voice of Ares, the fallen god of war. Kratos had to act quickly, since he didn't have any weapons at the moment. He rolled towards the large Athena statue, which was supposed to hold a giant sword as a bridge. But there was nothing. No sword between land and the statue. He turned around, but too slowly. Ares was pushing his blade deeper into Kratos's guts.

Suddenly everything got blurry and the landscape changed. Kratos recognized the city of Rome. He was lying on the ground and still had a sword in his guts. This time Zeus appeared.

"It did not have to be this way."

Kratos made an effort to pull out the sword, but with no success.

Suddenly a portal appeared behind Zeus, revealing Kratos himself coming from the Temple of the Fates. After some trash talking his other self pulled the sword of Olympus out of him and was flown away from Rome and to his first battle with Zeus.

Kratos felt his life fading away. He found himself floating in a dark place, where the only source of light was shining around him. He expected Gaia to appear from the shadows, but instead he saw his wife in front of him. In a blink of an eye she warped very close to his face and yelled: "Help us!"

Kratos jumped awake sweaty and gasping for breath. The first thing he saw was Bley's face. Suddenly he realized his blade was on Bley's throat. For a moment he kept it there, until he calmed down from his nightmares.

Bley crouched in front of him, emotionless and quiet. When Kratos seemed to have calmed down, he opened his mouth.

"We arrived at Crete."

"Where?" Kratos asked, still feeling dizzy from his sleep.

"Crete."

Kratos noticed an island that was now right below them. After thinking about yesterday, Kratos realized what a chance Bley had gotten to get rid of him. While Kratos had been sleeping, Bley had dragged him on the eagle's back and flown him over the Aegean Sea. Without realizing it, Kratos now trusted Bley a little more.

The task at the island of Crete was to capture the Cretan bull. It was born when king Minos asked help from Poseidon when he was challenged for his title as king of Crete. Minos promised to sacrifice the next being that came from the ocean. Hearing his call for aid, Poseidon made it so that the next thing coming from the ocean was a magnificent white bull. Minos admired the creature so much, that he hid the bull among his owns, and sacrificed an ordinary bull. Poseidon was not tricked by this. As judgement to Minos's betrayal, he cursed Minos's wife Pasiphae with an endless love towards the bull. Using a wooden cow made by Daedalus, Pasiphae let the bull impregnate her (This is the story how the Minotaur was born). Still angry, Poseidon gave the bull a terrible rage on top of it. It ran through Sparta, Arcadia and the Marathon of Attica, destroying everything in its path. Now it had returned to Crete, where it hadn't destroyed anything for a long time.

"Where is the bull", Kratos asked calmly, although he was raging inside to get a chance to fight the rampaged animal.

But Bley surprised Kratos with his answer.

"I don't know."

Kratos looked into the fast moving ground, and sighed deeply, like he wanted to say something.

"How long does it take to scout the whole island?"

"I don't know about the whole island, but the barrens and farmlands will probably be searched just before the night falls."

Kratos sat there quietly, looking for any signs of a raging white bull.

* * *

Back in a dark cave, the gods argued over the pool.

"Now they're looking for it? It takes the whole day when they fly that slowly. What's keeping Hades so long?"

"Don't forget that he has a rare opportunity to torture his traitor brother", a female voice sounded annoyed of the whining. "I'd like to torture Kratos for what he did to my husband."

"Your husband was never faithful to you so may I ask why you want revenge for him?"

"Who are you to question his faithfulness? You haven't spent a night twice in the same bed."

A strong coughing noise came from behind them. The subject was something that would cause an argument right after everyone else had left.

"I can't stand it that Zeus impregnated some human whore to give birth to him. I know I didn't even pretend to like it, but I still didn't want him to die. Especially not by his own son's hands."

Kratos had killed Zeus, which continued the curse of their family. Long ago Zeus had killed Kronos and before that Kronos had killed his father, Ouranus. Athena had warned Kratos of this heritage in her last moments.

"Although I couldn't take anymore of his running from woman to another. I could swear he would have raped the gorgons if I wasn't always reminding him he was married."

The darkness hid the fact that everyone was smiling amused.

"Why so happy", a cold voice startled the other gods as Hades stepped out of the darkness.

"It's nothing. Had fun playing with your brother?"

Hades wiped some blood off his helmet and answered sarcastically: "Shouldn't we sometimes visit our relatives? They're always so happy when you come to see them."

No one would have wanted to see what Hades had done to Poseidon. His existence had been ended from the face of the earth.

Hades checked what Kratos and the jewel of his collection were doing.

"Looking for the Cretan bull?"

"Indeed. With this rate it will take all day for them to get to it."

"Good." The god of the Underworld stood silent for a while, until he finally asked from the other gods: "Who wants to take the stage?"

It took a mere second until a rough male-voice said: "I will do it."

No one had any complaints for it, so Hades asked him: "Good. Can you get there by nightfall?"

"You don't have to worry about that", he said rudely. "Just prepare to hang his head on top of Olympus."

The man moved in a chair that had one wheel on both of its sides. He rolled out of the cave and they heard the earth moving, until it became completely silent.

The sun was nearly down and the clouds looked beautiful in the sunset. Kratos and Bley were looking down to the ground, but didn't see anything but some grain fields.

Suddenly the eagle slowed down and flew lower. Finally it stopped on the ground in the middle of the grains (which were twice the size of a normal man). Kratos got his hopes up and was about to ask about the sudden landing, when he suddenly heard screaming.

"No! Leave me alone you beast! A-and-d my c-crop! I'll sacrifice you t-to Ze-Zeus if you don't leave now!"

An answer echoed from behind some of the grains as a weird grunting noise. The man squealed out loud and ran right in front of the two men and the eagle. He stopped quickly and dropped to his knees.

"Please! Save m…!"

Before saying the last word, a gigantic white bull rushed from the same spot as the man had and impaled the farmer with two huge, sharp horns. A large amount of blood spilled on Kratos and he looked angrily at the bull. The white animal threw the corpse away and answered Kratos also with an angry look. It started scraping the ground and lowered its head, showing it was ready to charge.

Kratos stretched his hands and prepared to take the bull on, with his bare hands.

Annoyed by Kratos's confident gesture, the Cretan bull charged towards him. Kratos took the blow by grabbing the beast's horns and stopped the attack. He started gathering his strength and lifted an animal almost three-times his own size. The bull kicked and made confused grunts, until Kratos pounded it to the ground with all his strength.

Kratos didn't just throw the bull to the ground. He also wanted to test the power Poseidon had given him just yesterday. While touching the bull's horns, he had drained water out of its body. Not enough to kill it, but to just see how it worked. Kratos grabbed a stack of grains and directed the water from the bull into them. They all started turning darker and drops of water fell from them. He threw them away and turned to Bley.

"There", Kratos announced bored of how easy the 'fight' had been. "He's all yours now."

Bley stepped forward and made the same gesture with his hand that he had made every time he sent a creature to Hades.

Bley closed the portal after the bull had sunk into it and he looked at Kratos and said: "Seven."

Kratos nodded and stared at his hand for a second. How much more powerful could his new spells get from this? Chiron's Vortex, to blow up anything if it even slightly touched it. Poseidon's Drain, for making all the water from something to leave and then to make it fill something with the same water.

Bley quickly woke Kratos from his thoughts by saying: "Even though I'd like to know how you tired that thing by touching it, I don't think we should stay here for too long."

That's right, Kratos thought. I still need to do much more before I can see them again. Kratos got a sad look in his eyes, but refused to stay there worrying about his family. Next I need to catch the…

"Thought you would be leaving so soon?"

Kratos looked around to locate the voice that yelled out of nowhere, but the grains were too tall and thick to see through.

"Oh you don't know where I am? Well I'll give you a little hint."

The grains started to sway and a sudden rustling sound approached them. In an instant Kratos and Bley ducked and the eagle flew away. A big axe flew over them and cut a symmetric line between them and the thrower.

Further away, a man on a weird chair with wheels on both side held his hand as he had just thrown something.

"You dodged it. Well I would've been disappointed if you had not, Ghost of Sparta."

"Hephaestus."

"So you recognized me."

Kratos pulled his swords and pointed the other at the smith god.

"I thought you had died already."

Hephaestus sighed and laughed amused.

"Don't think just because my legs are gone means that I'm as weak as someone like you. Did you really think Kratos that you could go on so easily?"

"It must have been luck that you were the one to fall from Olympus. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to build something like that. How did you end up choosing something like that?"

"The chair? Hades got the idea, but my skills made it as good as it is. But why am I even answering your questions. Enough talk and let's start what I have come here to do. And that is to take your head to Mount Olympus!"

The ground flew up as three minotaurs climbed to surface and took their hammers from their backs. Drool poured from their mouths and they growled at Kratos as a sign of an attack.

Kratos smiled, because he knew that he could finally start fighting.

"Is that all you've got?"


End file.
